Young Viking Love
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Ok, so I went to see the How To Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular here in Pittsburgh last week on Friday, and I was litterally blown away. It was awesome. I loved the movie, and the live show was just phonominal. So this is my inspiration for this story.
1. Chapter 1 Un easy emotions

Young Viking Love

Chapter 1

Un easy emotions

After the final battle with the Green Death, things in Berk had changed. Everyone changed their views about the dragons, and not to mention, something new was going on in Berk as well, love.

It had been at least a week, and Hiccup had seemed to have gotten the hang of his prostetic leg. Toothless helped him if he was having trouble.

"Mornin." Gobber said as Hiccup got outside

"Morning." Hiccup said in reply yawning a bit

Hiccup then headed to the Great Hall

THE GREAT HALL

"Hey, its Hiccup!" Fishlegs announced with his mouth full

"Hiccup!" Astrid said in delight as she ran toward him

Ruffnut however bumped into Astrid to get her out of the way

"Heyyyy Mr. crazy pants. You had us scared there for a bit." Ruffnut said while trying to make a move on Hiccup

"Uhhhhh..." Hiccup said unsure of what to say with his eyes widened

"HEY! PAWS OFF SISTER!" Astrid said charging at Ruffnut with her axe in hand

Ruffnut ran off top speed.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid said droping her axe and putting her arm on Hiccup's Shoulder

"Hi...Astrid" Hiccup said a little supprised noticing Astrid had her arm on him

"D'ya have anything planned for today?" Astrid asked as her eyes sparkled

"*blushes and smiles* Uh...probobly just flying with Toothless,...maybe trying to swim with my new leg, stuff like that." Hiccup told Astrid trying not to make a fool of himself in front of one of his friends

"Sounds like fun." Astrid said

"Yeah." Hiccup said

"Hey, there was something I wanted to say to you." Astrid said gazing into Hiccup's grass green eyes with a more serious look

"What is it?" Hiccup asked

"Uh...nothing. Just you know...have fun with your plans." Astrid said taking her arm off Hiccup's shoulder and rasing her voice slightly attempting to hide her face blushing

"Well...ok then. Thanks" Hiccup said as he walked out

*Door close sound effect here*

"Have fun with your plans!? DAHHH! STUPID, STUPID STUPID!" Astrid yelled to herself as the door closed

Astrid went back to her seat

"Sooooooooooooo, what happend back there? Hmmmmmmmmmm?" Snotlout asked all smooth like

"Pfffffffff. Wouldn't you like to know?" Astrid said annoyed

"What'd Hiccup have to say?" Fishlegs asked

"Not much. Just-" Astrid said

"Hiccup asked you to marry him didn't he?" Ruffnut asked interupting as she finally came back from running away from her hostile friend

"HE DID NOT!" Astrid said out of emberassment getting up with her hands on the table

"You're in loooooooooooooooooove" Ruffnut went on teasing

"I...AM...NOT!" Astrid declared again

"Ladies and Gentelmen, I give you the future Mrs. Haddock the 3rd." Snotlout said gesturing to Astrid and clapping

Everyone else just joined in

"THATS ENOUUUUGHHHHH!" Astrid yelled grabbing her axe and throwing it clear across the hall

"HAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Astrid said when she threw it out of anger from the emberassment

As she threw her axe, it spun with so much speed, that it knocked a viking's helmet off their head and it stuck to the wall with the axe still loged in it

"DAHHHHHHHHHHH!" A viking said as he noticed the axe spinning twoard him. He ducked just a split second before the axe took off his helmet

The Great Hall was now silent for a few minutes as everyone just stared in shock of what just happend

Everyone, including her friends, just looked at Astrid. Her face all red with anger, teeth clinched, breathing hevily, eyes widened, looking left and right frantically as if she was about to explode on the spot.

When she realized that everyone was looking at her, Astrid felt her whole body freeze in place just staring at the helment with the axe in it, then at the person she knocked the helment off of.

"Uhhhhhhh...whoops!" Astrid said emberassed

Astrid then slowly walked out of the hall with all eyes still on her

*Open and close door sound effect here*

OUTSIDE

"Well, after that catastrophe, I'll head home to think about some stuff or just relax. I don't know." Astrid said as she headed home


	2. Chapter 2 Hiccup's Plans

Young Viking Love

Chapter 2

Hiccup's Plans

When Hiccup left the Great Hall, he then went forth with his plans for the day. He then went for an unforgettable flight with Toothless

THE LAKE

"Alright Toothless. Lets do this." Hiccup said getting on Toothless

Toothless grunted in response

The two took off with extreme speed

IN THE SKY OVER BERK

"Ok Toothless, higher. We got this." Hiccup said as him and Toothless rose higher and higher up in the sky soaring through the clouds.

They then did some air acrobats. First a tripple back flip, then some barrel rolls.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO HANDS!" Hiccup yelled with his arms stretched out as him and Toothless spun through some more clouds.

"THIS IS AWESSSOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM MMEEEEEEEEEE!" Hiccup declared

"Alright. Nose dive!" Hiccup said

They then dove back down to Berk, but on the way down, Hiccup noticed something

"Huh...whats tha...TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEES!" Hiccup shouted

Hiccup ducked in as they plowed through the trees like they were nothing. When they got past them, Hiccup had some pine needles and branches stuck in his shirt. He then looked back to see that one of the branches got loged in between Toothless's prostetic tailbone causing Hiccup to loose the ability to turn him. They then noticed they were near the lake from where they took off at, but they were just a few feet to the right of it. Hiccup tried to turn Toothless as best he could so they would be in line with the water.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Hiccup said as they neared the water.

SPLASSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH

The force from the impact was so intense, that it knocked Hiccup off the saddle, sent him skipping accross half the lake, hit the side of a cliff head on, then fell him to the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAA AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hiccup yelled

THUD

"...YEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH HAAAAA HAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DID ANYBODY SEE THAT!?" Hiccup yelled from his epic flight not feeling the pain in his good leg for a second.

"..AHHHHHHHH!" Hiccup cried in pain

"...Still. That was pretty awesome!" Hiccup declared.

He then rested a few minutes so his good leg could recover

"Well, after that, I might as well try swimming with my new prostetic leg since I'm soaked already." Hiccup said

He then gave a hand at swimming with his new leg. It went better than Hiccup had thought it would.

"Sweet. Swimming with my new leg seems to be a bit of a breeze." Hiccup said swimming back to shore

Toothless nodded his head in response

The two of them just laid on the ground looking up at the nice sunset.

Hiccup then got up and looked around to see if anyone else was watching, there wasn't.

"Huh. Thought someone was watching us. Well if someone does see us, I'm sure we'll be fine. Whatever." Hiccup said to himself

"...Hmmmm. I've been thinking a lot about Astrid lately. Does she like me? Do I like her? ...Dah this is so confusing." Hiccup said

He then got an idea

"I got it. I'll sing my feelings. Thats it!" Hiccup said

He cleared his throat and began singing.

(I changed some of the lyrics to make it fit with the setting of Berk)

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else * Hiccup shakes his head no*  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on 100 proof attitude power  
And the more she looks at me me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do?  
I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
And when she sees it's me  
Walking from 10 feet  
She'll just look away  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else *shakes his head no again*  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for *Imagines him and Astrid together*

Just The Girl by The Click Five

After Hiccup finished the song, Toothless roared and shot fire in respose

"Well, better get back to the villiage and get these clothes dried off." Hiccup said

Him and Toothless flew back to the villiage.

"I had quite the day." Hiccup said to himself as he flew back to the villiage.


	3. Chapter 3 Astrid's Feelings

Young Viking Love

Chapter 3

Astrid's Feelings

After Astrid's whole catastrophe in the Great Hall with the axe and the helmet getting stuck to the wall, she had a variety of feelings. She couldn't keep her mind set on one thing. The only think Astrid kept thinking about was her friend Hiccup.

ASTRID'S HOUSE

"Ok wait a minute. I don't know what I'm feeling here, but am I falling for Hiccup?" Astrid asked herself

"Of Course not! I'm the bravest and strongest viking among my friends. I could get a date with anyone I want. Well, probobly not Snotlout, don't really know if he's the dating/gentelmen type. OH I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Astrid said flopping facedown on her bed

*got up from her bed* "...Wait. I know. I'll go talk to Ruffnut. She might know where I'm comming from with my feelings." Astrid said as she headed off to find Ruffnut.

OUTSIDE

Ruffnut noticed Astrid looking for her

"Ruffnut?" Astrid called out

"Hey Astrid" Ruffnut said back and waved

Astrid ran to her

"Thank...the...gods I found you." Astrid said running low on breath from running.

"You ok? You seem a little out of wack." Ruffnut said

"Sort of, I don't know. I feel like I can't determine what I'm feeling. MY BRAIN MIGHT EXPLODE AT THE SEEMS! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO!" Astrid said stressed

"What are you feeling exactly?" Ruffnut asked

"I think I might be...sort of...falling for Hiccup." Astrid said blushing

"OMG ASTRID! YOU'RE IN LOVE! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! WHAT MAGICAL TIME, FIRST LOVE AHHHHHHHHH!" Ruffnut said astonished and thrilled

"Yeah I guess, I just don't know if what I'm feeling is real. Do I like him? Does he like me? I don't know Ruffnut, I just don't know." Astrid said souding worried

"Astrid, even though I'm not in a relationship, I know that in your heart, you know that Hiccup is the one. I know that he would love it if you were his girl. I mean look, the guy is crazy aobut you, and he's probobly getting tired of waiting." Ruffnut said

"Waiting for what?" Astrid asked pretending like she didn't hear her friend just now

"Don't play dumb with me Ms. Hofferson. He's waiting, for you." Ruffnut said

"Alright alright. I'll see what how this turns out, but I just need to find the right time." Astrid said

"No time like the present." Ruffnut said

Astrid then saw it was getting late

"Its getting dark. I'm gonna head home. Maybe some sleep will help me comprehend this delima." Astrid said as she was walking away

"See ya." Ruffnut said

BACK AT ASTRID'S HOUSE

YAAAAAWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNN 

"I just need some sleep thats all. By tomorrow, I'm sure I will be able to tell Hiccup how I feel." Astrid said as she closed her eyes and slept the night away. Little did she know, her head would give her the dream of a lifetime.

THE DREAM

"Uhhhhhh. What? There's a lightning storm, but something's drawing me outside." Astrid said

Astrid then walked outside. She then found herself standing on the edge of a cliff in a fighting possition, battle axe clinched in one hand, and sheild in the other staring out at the enormous waves and seeing huge flashes of lightning that lit up the whole sky as the rain poured down non stop. Thinking that this situation would fit what her mind was telling her, she turned around began walking back to an even higher cliff. She noticed that her boyfriend Hiccup was up at the very top just looking out at the ocean. Astrid then began to sing her heart out.

*Begins walking toward the cliff* How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
*Raises her voice perfectly* Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

*Starts running* Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up *Hiccup clones warp out of nowhere to sing the back up*  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me *heads to the mic of one of the clones and sings for a split second to sing with one of the clones*  
(Save me from the nothing I've become) *Hiccup clones dissapear*

*Drops her axe and shield* Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become) *starts climbing the cliff*

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

*Sings perfectly on key while climbing* Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

*Reaches the top for a split second, but loses her grip, Hiccup grabs her arm, tries to pull her up, and he starts singing*All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
*Astrid sings next* I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

*Hiccup sings next still trying to pull her up* Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
*Astrid sings to the limit of her vocal cords* Bring me to life

Wake me up *Hiccup sings*  
(Wake me up inside) *Astrid sings*  
I can't wake up *Hiccup*  
(Wake me up inside) *Astrid*  
Save me *Hiccup*  
(Call my name and save me from the dark) *Astrid*

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become) *Hiccup's grip slips, and Astrid falls*

"ASTTRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDD!" Hiccup cried.

Hiccup whistled for Toothless, litterally leaped on him, and dove down the clip to save his girlfriend.

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life *Hiccup saves Astrid just before the split second she hits the ground*

Astrid landed on her stomach behind Hiccup.

"Thanks for saving me sweetie." Astrid said romantically when she got up

"I will always be by your side. No matter what happens. I love you. So much." Hiccup said

As soon as Toothless landed, Hiccup got off, and when Astrid jumped down, the two of them shared an extremely long and passionete kiss right as 2 strikes of lighting flashed forming a heart in the sky with the rain still poring.

Evanescene - Bring me to life


	4. Chapter 4 Shocking News

Young Viking Love

Chapter 4

Shocking News

"Woah. That was one heck of a dream I had. Even though I usually never remember my dreams, this one I somehow remembered." Astrid said stretching heading outside

Astrid then started looking for her true love. The one and only, Hiccup Haddock.

"Hiccup? Hiiiiiiiicup where have you gone off to?" Astrid called out

Since Astrid wasn't having any luck in the villiage, she decided to look for him in The Great hall. When she got there, she saw Gobber talking with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fish Legs.

"Where could Hiccup be?" Fishlegs asked

"No one's seen him since yesterday." Ruffnut said

"Yeah. I've been meaning to talk to him." Tuffnut said

*Not paying attention in a daze, then comes back to reality* "Hiccup's missing!? I thought we were talking about some random dude in the villiage. ...AWESOME! Now I can have Astrid all to myself!" Snotlout cheered as he danced a jig of his own stupidity not caring about people staring at him and his massive lack of dancing skills.

"WHAT!? Hiccup's missing? This is terrible!" Astrid cried with her hands on her face and tears running down her cheeks

Snotlout then stupidly attempted to comfort Astrid after he finally stoped his dance called The Jig Of Stupidity.

"I'm sure he's fine babe." Snotlout said as he tried to put his arm around her

Astrid just punched him when he was close to her and knocked him out cold.

Wa wa wa waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *Fail trumpet sound effect*

"Nice one Astrid. You sure showed him." Ruffnut said

"Where is he? WHERE IS HEEEEEEEEEE?" Astrid cried distraughtly

"I'm sure we'll find him Astrid. For now, just go home and rest. Just give yourself some time to recuperate." Gobber said comforting Astrid

"So you just want me to go home and painfully wait while Hiccup is out there probably hurt or worse!?" Astrid asked mad and sad at the same time

"Astrid, I know you're worried, but-" Gobber was about to finish his sentence, but Astrid interrupted

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UUUUUP!" Astrid yelled as she ran back to her house with her face in her hands

When Astrid got home, she closed all her windows, and locked the door. She made her room so dark that she couldn't see her hands in front of her. She just wanted to be alone so she could cry, be sad, and no one could bother her.

"...Hiccup *sniffle* wherever you are, I hope you're ok. I love you Hiccup...*loud sniffle* I love yooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Astrid said as she flopped on her back on her bed


	5. Chapter 5 The Search Part 1

**Ok, first of all, I wanted to thank all of you for reviewing. That includes the guests, and yes, even you (Guest) Toothless. Yinz have all given me the inspiration for writing this. This is what gets me writing. So, without further ado, here is the long anticipated, *emphasis here* Chaaaaaptttttttttteeerrrrrrr rrrrrrrrr FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVEEEEEEE. Yes, that may've been cheesy, but I couldn't resist since I've been working so long on this.**

Young Viking Love

Chapter 5

The search Part 1

The next day, Astrid woke up to a sunny day without a single cloud in the sky. She however didn't care. All she wanted was for her Hiccup to be found and she could confess her love once and for all.

Astrid then lazily got out of bed. She decided to talk to some of her friends to see if she could gather any information about how Hiccup went missing. Her first person to ask was Fishlegs.

"Hey Astrid." Fishlegs said as Astrid arrived and opened the door

"May I come in?" She asked

"Sure." Fishlegs said as he welcomed her inside

Fishlegs house was big cause of his Girth of course, and it smelled very strongly of...well fish for obvious reasons.

"So whats up?" Fishlegs asked

"You remember anything before Hiccup went missing? Did he talk to you at all?" Astrid asked

"Yeah. He talked to me, the Twins, and Snotlout. If you need more information, you can talk to them." Fishlegs said

"Lets start with what you remember. What'd he say?" Astrid asked

"Ok...lets see." Fishlegs said as he tried to remember what Hiccup said to him

"Hiccup told me what he did after he left The Great Hall." Fishlegs said remembering.

*Cue flashback effect here with Hiccup and Fishlegs with "2 days earlier"*

"So Hiccup, I overheard your plans for today after you left The Great Hall. You have fun?" Fishlegs asked

"Oh you know, we flew. and dove, and almost died. Just another day on a dragon." Hiccup said chuckling

"WOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Sounds awesome. Accept for the almost dying part." Fishlegs said

"Yeah. Aside from that, it was awesome! Then I tried swimming with my prosthetic leg, it was a breeze." Hiccup said

*Flashback effect end here*

"Anything else?" Astrid asked

"No. That's about it." Fishlegs said

"Thanks. I'll go see what the Twins have to say." Astrid said leaving.

"You're welcome. Good luck with your search." Fishlegs said as Astrid left

*Sighs* "Okaaayyyyyyyy. Next are the Twins. Wonder if they'll be any help." Astrid said

She then began her search for the Twins. She eventually found them in The Dragon Arena tending to their Terrible Terror

"Hey Ruffnut, Tuffnut." Astrid said

"Hey Astrid." Ruffnut said

"Whats up?" Tuffnut asked

"Did you remember anything before Hiccup went missing? Did he talk to you or did you see him?" Astrid asked

"I saw him two days ago, does that count?" Ruffnut asked

"Yeah. He talked to us." Tuffnut said

"What'd he say?" Astrid asked desperately

"He just told us what he did after he left The Great Hall, and then he..." Tuffnut said

"What? He what?" Astrid asked frantically

"I caught him in a daze. He was like, just staring at something, and I asked "Hey, you alright?" and he runs out of the arena to get a closer look at whatever he was staring at, then he yells "Tuffnut! I see something!" and then I run out to him, and then when Hiccup looked back, he noticed whatever it was he saw was gone. Then I asked him "What did you see?" and Hiccup said "Some kind of light. It was bright. Brighter than Toothless's fire. It was like an ultra bright blue light." and I'm like "Interesting." and after that, he just bolted away. I just figured he went off to tell someone what he saw.

"Thanks for the information Tuffnut." Astrid said as she left the arena

"No problem Astrid." Tuffnut said

"The last person to talk to is Snotlout...*sighs* greeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaattttttttt t." Astrid said to herself already annoyed by Snotlout's stupidity.

Astrid eventually found Snotlout somewhere in the Plaza

"Snotlout?" Astrid asked when she finally found him

"Astrid, heyyyy." Snotlout said stupidly trying to flirt with her

"Skip your stupidity and tell me what you remember before Hiccup went missing." Astrid said

"Fine." Snotlout said sighing

"What do you remember?" Astrid asked

"He told me how his plans were after he left The Great Hall, and then right after he was done telling me, I caught him in a stare, and I looked back to where he was looking at, and I didn't see anything. Then he just jolts back and he yells "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"" Snotlout said getting in Astrid's face in an attempt to scare her

"Pfffffff, yeah right." Astrid said laughing as if she didn't belive him

"Its true!" Snotlout said

"What was it that Hiccup saw? Prove it!" Astrid commanded

"I don't know. He didn't tell me cause when I looked back one more time to see if I could see what he saw, and looked back, all I caught was a small glimpse of Hiccup flying with Toothless to the forest. I wanted to tell him that there might be a snowstorm coming before he flew off, but they went off to fast. Whatever it was he saw, he was determined to find out what it was." Snotlout said pointing in the direction where he saw Hiccup and Toothless flew off to

Astrid didn't even want to thank Snotlout. She had to tell Stoik that his son was missing despite the fact that it was getting dark fast.

She then arrived at Hiccup's house. She found his dad in his chair by the fireplace.

"STOIK!" Astrid frantically yelled flinging open the door with the stars lighting up the night

"What is it Astrid? Something wrong?" Stoik asked getting out of his chair

"Hiccup is missing! No one's seen him for two days." Astrid said tearing up

"WHAT!? TWO DAYS! NO NO NOOO NOT MY SON! Do you know how he went missing?" Stoik asked frantically and concerned

"Probobly. All I know is that Tuffnut said that Hiccup thought he saw some kind of light. I then asked Snotlout what he remembered to get his version, and he didn't even get to ask Hiccup what he saw because he saw Hiccup and Toothless fly to the forest. Snotlout also wanted to mention that there might be a snowstorm, but he didn't get the chance." Astrid said

"Yes, there have been rumors of a snowstorm going around. Lets ask the elder. She always knows. I'll get Gobber. Astrid, come with me" Stoik said as him and Astrid went to get Gobber

Stoik and Astrid found Gobber sitting by the fireplace at his metalshop playing a song he wrote on his pan pipes.

Gobber was about to finish his song, but Stoik interupted him.

"Gobber, we need to see the elder. We need to ask her if these roumors about the snowstorm are true. Hiccup might be in trouble." Stoik said

"Alright. Lets go." Gobber said setting his pan pipes a desk

When they arrived at the docks, they saw the elder in her usual spot. Looking out to the dark black sea.

"Elder, we need to know if there is a snowstorm coming. Is this true?" Stoik said

The Elder then scribbled some stuff in the dirt.

"What's she saying Gobber?" Stoik asked

"She says, "Yes. The snowstorm roumors are true. Your son is in trouble."" Gobber said confirming the roumors.

"Are you sure? How did you know?" Stoike asked

The Elder then again scribbled something in the dirt

"She says that she could hear Bucket screaming a while ago." Gobber added

"I'M GOING AFTER HIM!" Astrid declared desperatley in a sad tone as she ran out with tears in her eyes

"Astrid!" Gobber yelled

"Its bad enough that Hiccup is already in trouble. We don't need someone else important missing." Stoik yelled in an attempt to get Astrid's attention

Astrid then froze dead in her tracks the moment she heard this for about 5 seconds. She looked up at the dark star filled night with snow starting to fall with the full moon in view.

She then resumed running to get Stormfly so she could fly off into the forest.

When Astrid reached her house, she woke up her Deadly Nadder, who was in an extreme daze.

"Come on Stormfly. We need to find Hiccup. Wake up! His life is at stake, I MUST FIND HIM!" Astrid comanded shaking Stormfly to get her attention.

Stormfly then woke from her daze, Astrid got on, and they both flew off to the forest not know or caring what was going to happen next.

When Astrid and Stormfly reached the forest, she could hardly see anything infront of her. The snow was falling fast, and the wind wasn't much help either. She didn't care if she died in the storm finding Hiccup. As long as she found him, she would be happy no matter what happens.

"HIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUP!" Astrid called out desperatley flying blind at full speed through the snow 100 times colder than ice.

Astrid then noticed the same light that Tuffnut described a while ago.

"Is that?..." Astrid said noticing the light attempting to land despite the fact she couldn't see hardly anything.

She then got off stormfly, to follow the light on foot in the snow that was waist deep and the sky was completely black.

"HICCUP! ARE YOU THERE!?" Astrid called out walking

The snow just kept on falling nonstop. She had to think of another way for Hiccup to hear her other than just by plainly calling him out. Astrid then cuffed both hands around her mouth and called out with all her might while still walking.

*Cuffing her hands around her mouth* "HICCCCCUUUUUUUUUU-" Astrid then stepped on a low patch of snow, slipped, and started sliding down a hill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH" Astrid yelled in terror trying to grasp the ground in an attempt to slow down.

Her efforts were unsuccessful because she saw that she didn't slow down at all, and to make matters worse, she was getting closer and closer to the edge of a cliff.

Astrid then rolled over on her stomach while sliding so she could grab anything that she could get a hold of.

When she reached the cliff, she grabbed onto some tree branches, the broke, but then after falling for a few 16ths of a second, she grabbed a what she thought was a sturdy branch.

"no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...NOT LIKE THIS!" Astrid yelled determined

She then kept breathing heavily.

"Hiccup." Astrid whispered to herself.

She then sniffled, and tears ran down her eyes

*Sniffle*"...HICCUP!"

"ASTRIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDD!" Hiccup called

"HICCUP! HICCUP I'M OVER HERE! I'M SLIPPING." Astrid called in response

"I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" Astrid yelled out

The branch then cracked, but didn't break off

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Astrid screamed

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled

The branch cracked again, broke off aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnd.


	6. Chapter 6 The Search part 2 Hiccups Side

Young Viking Love

Chapter 6

The search Part 2. Hiccup's side

**PREVIOUSLY ON YOUNG VIKING LOVE**

**(Chapter 1)**

"Hi...Astrid" Hiccup said a little surprised noticing Astrid had her arm on him

"D'ya have anything planned for today?" Astrid asked as her eyes sparkled

"*blushes and smiles* Uh...probobly just flying with Toothless,...maybe trying to swim with my new leg, stuff like that." Hiccup told Astrid trying not to make a fool of himself in front of one of his friends

"Sounds like fun." Astrid said

"Yeah." Hiccup said

"Hey, there was something I wanted to say to you." Astrid said gazing into Hiccup's grass green eyes with a more serious look

"What is it?" Hiccup asked

"Uh...nothing. Just you know...have fun with your plans." Astrid said taking her arm off Hiccup's shoulder and rasing her voice slightly attempting to hide her face blushing

"Well...ok then. Thanks" Hiccup said as he walked out

"Hiccup asked you to marry him didn't he?" Ruffnut asked interrupting as she finally came back from running away from her hostile friend

"HE DID NOT!" Astrid said out of embarrassment getting up with her hands on the table

"You're in loooooooooooooooooove" Ruffnut went on teasing

"I...AM...NOT!" Astrid declared again

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the future Mrs. Haddock the 3rd." Snotlout said gesturing to Astrid and clapping

**(Chapter 2)**

"Alright Toothless. Lets do this." Hiccup said getting on Toothless

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO HANDS!" Hiccup yelled with his arms stretched out as him and Toothless spun through some more clouds.

"THIS IS AWESSSOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM MMEEEEEEEEEE!" Hiccup declared

"Alright. Nose dive!" Hiccup said

"Huh...whats tha...TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEES!" Hiccup shouted

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Hiccup said as they neared the water.

SPLASSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH

"...Hmmmm. I've been thinking a lot about Astrid lately. Does she like me? Do I like her? ...Dah this is so confusing." Hiccup said

"Well, better get back to the village and get these clothes dried off." Hiccup said

**(Chapter 3)**

"Ruffnut?" Astrid called out

"Hey Astrid" Ruffnut said back and waved

"You ok? You seem a little out of whack." Ruffnut said

"I think I might be...sort of...falling for Hiccup." Astrid said blushing

"OMG ASTRID! YOU'RE IN LOVE! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! WHAT MAGICAL TIME, FIRST LOVE AHHHHHHHHH!" Ruffnut said astonished and thrilled

"Yeah I guess, I just don't know if what I'm feeling is real. Do I like him? Does he like me? I don't know Ruffnut, I just don't know." Astrid said sounding worried

"Astrid, even though I'm not in a relationship, I know that in your heart, you know that Hiccup is the one. I know that he would love it if you were his girl. I mean look, the guy is crazy about you, and he's probably getting tired of waiting." Ruffnut said

"Waiting for what?" Astrid asked pretending like she didn't hear her friend just now

"Don't play dumb with me Ms. Hofferson. He's waiting, for you." Ruffnut said

"Alright alright. I'll see what how this turns out, but I just need to find the right time." Astrid said

"No time like the present." Ruffnut said

**(Chapter 4)**

"Hiccup? Hiiiiiiiicup where have you gone off to?" Astrid called out

"Where could Hiccup be?" Fishlegs asked

"No one's seen him since yesterday." Ruffnut said

"Yeah. I've been meaning to talk to him." Tuffnut said

"Where is he? WHERE IS HEEEEEEEEEE?" Astrid cried distraughtly

"I'm sure we'll find him Astrid. For now, just go home and rest. Just give yourself some time to recuperate." Gobber said comforting Astrid

"So you just want me to go home and painfully wait while Hiccup is out there probably hurt or worse!?" Astrid asked mad and sad at the same time

"Astrid, I know you're worried, but-" Gobber was about to finish his sentence, but Astrid interrupted

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UUUUUP!" Astrid yelled as she ran back to her house with her face in her hands

"...Hiccup *sniffle* wherever you are, I hope you're ok. I love you Hiccup...*loud sniffle* I love yooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Astrid said as she flopped on her back on her bed

**(Chapter 5)**

"Hey Astrid." Fishlegs said as Astrid arrived and opened the door

"May I come in?" She asked

"Sure." Fishlegs said as he welcomed her inside

"You remember anything before Hiccup went missing? Did he talk to you at all?" Astrid asked

"Yeah. He talked to me, the Twins, and Snotlout. If you need more information, you can talk to them." Fishlegs said

"Lets start with what you remember. What'd he say?" Astrid asked

"So Hiccup, I overheard your plans for today after you left The Great Hall. You have fun?" Fishlegs asked

"Oh you know, we flew. and dove, and almost died. Just another day on a dragon." Hiccup said chuckling

"Anything else?" Astrid asked

"No. Thats about it." Fishlegs said

"Thanks. I'll go see what the Twins have to say." Astrid said leaving.

"You're welcome. Good luck with your search." Fishlegs said as Astrid left

"Hey Ruffnut, Tuffnut." Astrid said

"Hey Astrid." Ruffnut said

"Whats up?" Tuffnut asked

"Did you remember anything before Hiccup went missing? Did he talk to you or did you see him?" Astrid asked

"Yeah. He talked to us." Tuffnut said

"What'd he say?" Astrid asked desperatley

"He just told us what he did after he left The Great Hall, and then he..." Tuffnut said

"What? He what?" Astrid asked frantically

"I caught him in a daze. He was like, just staring at something, and I asked "Hey, you alright?" and he runs out of the arena to get a closer look at whatever he was staring at, then he yells "Tuffnut! I see something!" and then I run out to him, and then when Hiccup looked back, he noticed whatever it was he saw was gone. Then I asked him "What did you see?" and Hiccup said "Some kind of light. It was bright. Brighter than Toothless's fire. It was like an ultra bright blue light." and I'm like "Interesting." and after that, he just bolted away. I just figured he went off to tell someone what he saw.

"Thanks for the information Tuffnut." Astrid said as she left the arena

"STOIK!" Astrid frantically yelled flinging open the door with the stars lighting up the night

"What is it Astrid? Something wrong?" Stoik asked getting out of his chair

"Hiccup is missing! No one's seen him for two days." Astrid said tearing up

"WHAT!? TWO DAYS! NO NO NOOO NOT MY SON! Do you know how he went missing?" Stoik asked frantically and concerned

"Probobly. All I know is that Tuffnut said that Hiccup thought he saw some kind of light. I then asked Snotlout what he remembered to get his version, and he didn't even get to ask Hiccup what he saw because he saw Hiccup and Toothless fly to the forest. Snotlout also wanted to mention that there might be a snowstorm, but he didn't get the chance." Astrid said

"Yes, there have been rumors of a snowstorm going around. Lets ask the elder. She always knows. I'll get Gobber. Astrid, come with me" Stoik said as him and Astrid went to get Gobber

"Elder, we need to know if there is a snowstorm coming. Is this true?" Stoik said

The Elder then scribbled some stuff in the dirt.

"What's she saying Gobber?" Stoik asked

"She says, "Yes. The snowstorm roumors are true. Your son is in trouble."" Gobber said confirming the roumors.

"I'M GOING AFTER HIM!" Astrid declared desperatley in a sad tone as she ran out with tears in her eyes

"Astrid!" Gobber yelled

"Its bad enough that Hiccup is already in trouble. We don't need someone else important missing." Stoik yelled in an attempt to get Astrid's attention

"Come on Stormfly. We need to find Hiccup. Wake up! His life is at stake, I MUST FIND HIM!" Astrid commanded shaking Stormfly to get her attention.

*Cuffing her hands around her mouth* "HICCCCCUUUUUUUUUU-" Astrid then stepped on a low patch of snow, slipped, and started sliding down a hill.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH" Astrid yelled in terror trying to grasp the ground in an attempt to slow down.

"...NOT LIKE THIS!" Astrid yelled determined

"Hiccup." Astrid whispered to herself

*Sniffle*"...HICCUP!"

"ASTRIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDD!" Hiccup called

"HICCUP! HICCUP I'M OVER HERE! I'M SLIPPING." Astrid called in response

"I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!" Astrid yelled out

The branch then cracked, but didn't break off

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Astrid screamed

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled

***CHAPTER BEGINS HERE***

Hiccup began his pursuit for the mysterious light he saw. Him and Toothless flew into the forest in search of it, despite the fact it was snowing like crazy.

"Come on bud. Give us some light." Hiccup said

Toothless then shot a blast of fire, and lighted the path in front of him for about 5 seconds. They kept flying in that direction when all of a sudden, Hiccup saw the light that he saw back at Berk.

"Is that?" Hiccup asked curiously

Hiccup and Toothless then landed as best they could because the snowstorm was getting worse by the minute.

He then jumped down, and he almost immediately fell face down in the snow since he didn't see how deep it was.

The light then came into full view, and Hiccup could hear a faint voice calling out to him.

"Hiccup." The voice called out

"Who's there!?" Hiccup asked

"Come closer." The voice said

Hiccup then walked to the light, which seemed almost blinding while covering his eyes with his arm.

"Hiccup. I know what you're going through." The voice said once again

"No you don't! Who are you!? Tell me!" Hiccup commanded with the snow still falling at the speed of light.

Hiccup then was forced to looked up at the black night with the snow falling nonstop. As soon as he looked up, he saw a vision of himself and his family on Berk when he was growing up.

"Thats...me." Hiccup finally said

"Tell me what else you see." The voice said

Hiccup turned around and finally saw who the voice was that was speaking.

"Mom!?" Hiccup asked

"Yes Hiccup. My son, you've made me so proud with all you're doing on Berk. I will always be watching over you. I love you." Hiccup's mother said

"Thank you mom. I love you to." Hiccup said in response

"However, I don't know if you're ready for this yet." Hiccup's mother said

"For what?" Hiccup asked seeing his vision suddenly change to him and his mother in another part of the forest.

"For her." Hiccup's mother said pointing to Astrid hanging on the side of a cliff

"What do you mean!? AAAAAAAAAAASSSSTRRRRRRRIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Hiccup called out

"She can't hear you. You're to young to be in a relationship." Hiccup's mother said

"NO I'M NOT!. I'm not listening, you can't tell me who I can and can't be in a relationship with!" Hiccup said in response running away from his vision inside his head and then came to.

When Hiccup then came back to reality from his vision, he kept breathing heavily as if he held his breath for over 20 minutes.

"I'm...not...listening." Hiccup said in between breaths

He then without hesitation ran back to Toothless, got on, and began his search to save Astrid.

"Come on Toothless, fire!" Hiccup said

Toothless then shot fire, and he the saw Astrid a few hundred feet ahead of him, as soon as he saw her, he immediately leaped off Toothless while he was still flying a few feet above the ground midair.

Hiccup then fell with the form of a skydiver, then landed on his feet, and ran at top speed to the cliff where Astrid was hanging off.

*Sniffle*"...HICCUP!" Astrid said to herself

"ASTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Hiccup yelled out with his hands cuffed over his mouth still running.

"HICCUP! HICCUP I'M OVER HERE! I'M SLIPPING." Astrid called out when the branch she was hanging on to cracked, but didn't break.

"I'M COMING!" Hiccup yelled back running as fast as his one and prosthetic leg could take him

"HICCUP I CAN'T HOLD ON ANY LONGER! HURRY!" Astrid yelled in terror when the branch cracked again

The branch that was Astrid's lifeline, suddenly cracked and broke off

"HIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUU UUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Astrid yelled as the branch cracked

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" Astrid screamed

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled right as he grabbed her wrist as soon as the branch broke off

The snow became more than 20 feet deep, chest high, and the sky was black as Toothless.

"Astrid, what are you doing here!?" Hiccup asked shocked to find one of his friends out here

"Looking for you Hiccup." Astrid said back as a gust of wind came by blowing the snow in all directions.

"Why? Why are you looking for me? You should'tve come here." Hiccup said still holding Astrid's hand. Upon noticing this, he immediately let go and his face blushed.

"I wouldn'tve cared if I died in this storm if I was going to find you. All I want is you because I-I" Astrid said stuttering

"WHAT!?" Hiccup yelled over the wind.

"Nevermind. Lets just find out way back!" Astrid yelled back

"OK!" Hiccup yelled back

Hiccup and Astrid then began walking to what they thought was toward Toothless since they couldn't see a thing.

They found him a short time later. Hiccup got on, grabbed Astrid's hand and helped her on.

"Lets find out way back home." Hiccup said as Astrid held onto him

The pair then began to find there way back to Berk

"HEY, CHECK THIS OUT!" Hiccup said grabbing and stretching his lip and letting it snap back into place

"I'M SO COLD I CAN'T FEEL MY LIPS!" Hiccup announced

When Hiccup said this, something came over Astrid. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like she had to make a move on him even though he couldn't feel anything in his body.

Astrid then grabbed Hiccup's neck, gazed into his eyes, and was about to give him a 3 second kiss on the lips, but she retreated. Instead, she slapped him because he was staring at her.

"DDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIDDDDDDDNNNNNNNNNNNN'TTTTTTTTTTTFEEEEEEEEEEELLLLL LLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Hiccup said thinking Astrid slapped him

"OH COME ON! THAT TAKES ALL THE FUN OUT OF IT!" Astrid yelled punching him on the arm even harder

"ITS NOT MY FAULT I CAN'T FEEL A THING!" Hiccup yelled back

He then spotted village lights in the distance

"Hey, I see lights! Its Berk! We're home!" Hiccup announced with the snow continuously falling over Berk.

Hiccup then flew Toothless to his place, and then attempted to land without crashing into his house.

When Hiccup got off and helped Astrid, he flung open the door. Snow came blowing in like 500 high power fans were pushing the snow. The snow then put out the fire in the fireplace

The second Stoik saw the door fling open to reveal his son and Astrid, Stoik had something to say.

"SON! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING OFF LIKE THAT!?" Stoik said angry and relieved at the same time to see his son, Astrid, and Toothless are safe.

Stoik was about to say something else, but Hiccup collapsed on the floor muttering something.

Astrid caught him, and Toothless then bowed his head under Astrid's arms, and put him on his bed. The look on Toothless's face clearly said "He's mine Astrid!"

Stoik then ran to get a doctor. As he went out and closed the door, Toothless lit the fireplace up again.

Astrid then just looked over at Hiccup laying in his bed, motionless. She began to cry because she couldn't bare the thought of loosing him.

Stoik came back with a doctor a few minutes later.

The doctor then examined Hiccup to look for any signs of life.

"How is he?" Stoik asked

"He's got a pulse, but its faint." The doctor said

Astrid almost yelled in delight when she heard this, but her face just lit up like a christmas tree strapped to fireworks on the fourth of July.

"He has a severe case of hypothermia. When he wakes up, just have him rest, and keep him warm." The doctor continued

"Hey, I can do that!" Astrid blurted out with a smile on her face that said "I'll keep him warm for suuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrreee eeeeeeeeeee."

Astrid then just covered her mouth in embarrassment and her eyes widened not realizing she said that.

Stoik and the doctor just blankly stared at her, then Stoik just closed his yes and shook his head "No". The look on his face just said "Geeze, really!?"

"I don't know if Hiccup is ready for that kind of thing yet." Stoik said to himself

Stoik then took back his decision and said "Ok Astrid. Fine. You can stay here if you want to be with Hiccup. Just don't try anything." Stoik said in a lecturing tone

"I won't I won't. I promise." Astrid said

The doctor then gave Hiccup something to make him sleep, then left.

"Thanks doc." Stoik said paying him as he left

Toothless then went to his usual spot in front of Hiccup, and snoozed like there was no tomorrow. His snores could be heard through the whole house.

Before Toothless dozed off, he looked at her with a face that read "Don't get any ideas sister."

As soon as Toothless fell asleep, Astrid took the opportunity to stand by Hiccup's bedside, feel his pulse and smile at him. She then saw a nearby chair, looked at Hiccup one last time, and fell asleep till the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7 Recovery

Young Viking Love

Chapter 7

Recovery

The next morning after Hiccup's near death snowstorm cliffhanger cheek slapping experience, he woke up to quite a surprise.

"A-A-A-Astrid! Yoooooooooouuuuuuuuu'rrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeee innnnnn my house." Hiccup stuttered noticing Astrid asleep on one of the chairs by his bed.

Astrid just kept snoring, but then she woke up.

"Morning Hiccup. You had me quite scared. I was afraid I'd lose you." Astrid said comforting putting her hand on his cheek.

"...Huh? What happened? Its all a blur. I only remember-" Hiccup was about to finish his sentence when Astrid interrupted

"Shhhh. The doctor said to just stay here and rest, and most of all, keep you warm" Astrid said smiling and blushing suddenly.

Hiccup's face lit up like the sun and he smiled as well.

Astrid then grabbed Hiccup's right hand, and his heart raced.

She then sat at the bedside, and just looked at him. As if she was reading what his inner thoughts were.

Hiccup couldn't do anything to hide his face blushing now. It felt as if his face would melt from his crush.

"Uh, Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"Yes?" Astrid said

"I-I-I Li-" Hiccup was about to say what he wanted to since he first saw her, but Stoik came up to check on him.

Right before Stoik came up, Astrid bolted back in shock, let go of Hiccup's hand, and pretended to look like she was still asleep in her chair.

"Mornin son. How you feeling?" Stoik said

"Cold for one thing." Hiccup said trying his best to hide the blush on his face

Astrid kept snoring the best she could to sell that she was asleep and not trying to make a move on the chief's son.

"At least you're awake. Just try to stay in bed for the day, and you'll be fine." Stoik said as he headed out the door and into the villiage

As soon as Stoik left, Astrid went back over to Hiccup.

"Noooooow, where were we?" Astird asked moving her finger across his shirt smiling

"Uhhhhh..." Hiccup said not sure what to say in response

Astrid then moved in for a kiss, and Hiccup's eyes just widened.

"What are you waiting for Hiccup? We won't get another chance." Astrid said puckering her lips.

Just then, Stoik then came back. Astrid didn't hear the door open and kept inching to Hiccup for her kiss.

"Oh and another thing I'm going to have the doctor take another look at yo-" Stoik just stared blank in shock

"Hiccup!?" Stoik asked supprised

"Dad!?" Hiccup asked supprised the same way his dad did

"Astrid!?" Stoik asked shocked not wanting to believe what he's seeing

Astrid felt a jolt of shock up her spine, she panicked, and banged her head on the bed frame

"OW!...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH!" Astrid yelled climbing out the window, jumped from the roof, landed on her feet, and began running and screaming at the top of her lungs with her hands up

"I'm going to forget I just saw that. We're going to have a talk tonight." Stoik said as he left out the door.

"Great. My first day awake, and already I'm going to get a lecture on something I didn't even know was going to happen." Hiccup said sighing

Toothless then woke up, and came to Hiccup's bed side.

"Hey bud. Morning." Hiccup said scratching Toothless's sweet spot under his neck.

"Boy, what a morning huh? First I find Astrid in my house, my face lights up like crazy and then she runs out screaming at the top of her lungs. Ha. What surprise will come next?" Hiccup asked chuckling

Toothless nodded in response, but he couldn't get over the fact on how much Astrid tries to make one of her so called "moves" on him.

Hiccup finally sat up, stretched, yawned, got up, and looked out the window.

"Well, its great to be back home. Wonder what Tuffnut is up to." Hiccup asked himself as he looked down in the village crowded with dozens and dozens of people and dragons.

Toothless then nudged Hiccup back to his bed.

"Hey hey Toothless. What are you doing? I'm fine." HIccup said trying to convince him to stop nudging him.

Toothless however didn't listen, he wanted Hiccup to stay in bed. For one thing, he wanted him to keep him warm, but mostly because he didn't want him going to find Astrid.

"Fine, Toothless. I'll stay in bed." Hiccup said climbing back into bed.

He just layed back down, looked up at the same old ceiling, and dozed off.

Right the second as Hiccup closed his eyes, he had another vision of him and his mother. The vision took them to the cove where Astrid was at.

"Mom? Why have you taken me here? I thought you didn't want me to be in a relationship." Hiccup said confused

"Yes. I did say that, but now I realized how much you care about her. I know you got a special place in your heart for her." Hiccup's mother said in a comforting matter.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Hiccup asked

"Do whatever you think you should do." Hiccup's mother said as she faded away

"WAIT!" Hiccup yelled reaching his arm out, but it was to late. She already disappeared.

Hiccup's vision then changed instantly from the Cove, to another part of Berk with Snotlout and Astrid.

"I hope Hiccup will be ok." Astrid said worried

"Yeah, but what if it won't? That means that he won't be the leader of the Dragon Academy, and that also means that he won't be by your side, and you can finally be mine!" Snotlout cheered

"I know he'll be fine. HE HAS TO!" Astrid said distraughtly

Snotlout then grabbed Astrid, and kissed her.

Astrid just stood there frozen when Snotlout broke for air.

"What?" Snotlout asked

"If Hiccup won't be ok, I thought I'd take the opportunity." Snotlout continued

Astrid then punched Snotlout on the arm.

"Thats for catching me by suprise." Astrid said

"And this is, for admitting that you might be right." Astrid said as she smiled shyly

Astrid kissed Snotlout repeatidley, and Snotlout just went with it

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH! YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A "FRIEND" I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS! I'M GONNA KILL BOTH OF YA!" Hiccup yelled in rage at the top of his lungs not caring that they couldn't hear him.

Hiccup then sang a song that came to his mind that fit perfectly

ONNNNLLLLLYYYYYYYYYYYY WHHHHHHEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN I STOP TO THINK ABOOOOOUUUUT IIIIIT

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII HAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEE E EEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEER RYYYYYYYYYYYYYYTTTTTTHHHHHHH HHHIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG ABOUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTT YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOU UUUUUUUUUUUUUU! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DOOOOOOOOOOOO IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVVEEE EEEEEEEEEE YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!?

I...HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! WHY...DO IIIIIIIIIIII LOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEE YYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!?

YOOUUUUU HAAAATE EVERYTHING ABOOOOUUUT ME! WHYYYYYYY DO YOOOOOOUUUUU LOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Hiccup then awoke from his vision. His forehead was dripping with sweat, and he felt a jolt of adrenaline rush through him.

"Toothless, out of my way!" Hiccup yelled as he shot up from his bed, and pushed Toothless out of the way.

Hiccup climbed out the window, climbed to his roof, and sung his heart out.

The good life is what I need  
Too many people stepping over me  
The only thing that's been on my mind  
The one thing I need before I crash again

All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
(The good life)

No one really cares who I am  
I guess It's time for me to take a stand  
I need a change and I need it fast  
I know that any day could be the last

All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life

(Tuffnut walks by hearing Hiccup sing and bangs his head like a rock star and gets everyone else joining in.)

Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted it this way  
(You never wanted it this way)  
Hold on, hold on  
I always wanted this way  
(You didn't ask for it this way)  
I always wanted it this way

(The good life)  
All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
All I want  
Is a little of the good life  
All I need  
Is to have a good time  
The good life  
(The good life)

The Good Life - Three Days Grace (I changed a few of the lyrics so it first Berk.)

The moment Hiccup stopped singing, he got off the roof, jumped down from the balcony, and ran off to find Astrid

He went with his vision, and checked the Cove. He was right. Snotlout was with her to. Hiccup felt anger inside of him. Like his heart is about to be ripped out.

Astrid was just looking at her reflection in the water, thinking about Hiccup. Snotlout once again had the right amount of guts and stupidity to put the moves on her once again.

"Hey Astrid, if you're still sad." Snotlout said opening his arms for a hug

Astrid just flipped him over. From there, Hiccup took the oprotunity to show Snotlout that he messed with the wrong viking.

Hiccup climbed down, jumped off, and landed flat on his feet.

"HEY!" Hiccup yelled as he ran to Snotlout

"Hey dude, whats u-?" Snotlout was going to ask before Hiccup picked him up, dragged him by the collar of his shirt accross the ground, and gave him a good punch square in the face giving a nose bleed.

He then kept hitting him, then Snotlout countered his punch, and flipped him to the ground. From there, it then just became a straight up fist fight for Astrid.

"DON'T FIGHT OVER ME!" Astrid yelled attempting to get the two brawling vikings attention

"YOU ARE NEVER GONNA LAY ONE FINGER ON HER!" Hiccup yelled punching him twice giving Snotlout a black eye

"I wasn't even going to-" Snotlout said hitting Hiccup back with force bruising his face

Hiccup grabbed his shoulders, and dunked his head in the water

"SAY IT! SAY IT!" Hiccup demanded

"OK OK OK! I WAS GONNA PUT THE MOVES ON ASTRID!" Snotlout said breathing heavily

Hiccup dunked his head in the water again

"What was that for!?" Snotlout asked when Hiccup brought his head back up for air.

"Thats just a reminder for you to never make a move on her." Hiccup said

"Ok." Snotlout said

Hiccup believed him, but he just wanted to make sure he meant it

He was about to dunk his head in the water again

"OK OK OK! I WON'T MAKE A MOVE ON ASTRID AND I NEVER WILL!" Snotlout said desperately breathing heavily with his hair dripping wet.

"Good!" Hiccup said shoving him to the ground as he walked away

Snotlout got up, pulled out a knife, charged at Hiccup, attempted to slash his left arm, Hiccup blocked it, got cut a bit with his arm bleeding, and knocked the knife out of his hand. Hiccup grabbed the knife, cut his left arm to get even, and tossed it to the ground to get back to punching him.

Hiccup was about to deliver another punch, but Astrid restrained him.

"THATS ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Astrid said in a commanding tone still restraining Hiccup

"This is ridiculous. You guys are friends. You shouldn't fight over me." Astrid continued

"Let go of me." Hiccup demanded

As soon as Snotlout heard this, he literally hightailed it out of there as if Hiccup unleashed the power of his NightFury on him.

When Snotlout left, Astrid released Hiccup from her restraining grip.

"What was all that about?" Astrid asked angrily tapping her foot impatiently waiting for an answer

"Snotlout just gets me so angry sometimes. I just can't stand it when he tries to put the moves on you. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Hiccup asked

Astrid just looked at Hiccup's bruising face, and bleeding arm.

She then picked up the bloody knife, washed the blood off of it, cut off part of a sleeve from her shirt, and tied it around Hiccup's bleeding arm.

"There. Give it a few days and you'll be fine." Astrid said

Hiccup couldn't help by just look at the viking he's always known

"A-Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"Yes? What is it?" Astrid asked

"I-I-. I can't say it. I have to show you." Hiccup said

Hiccup then held Astrid in her arms, swooped around, and kissed Astrid with extreme passion.

When they broke for air, and Hiccup let go of her, Hiccup couldn't believe what he just did.

"Astrid, I'm so sorry for that. I didn't know what came over me." Hiccup said

Astrid then punched him

"Ow hey! What was that for?" Hiccup asked

"Thats, for shocking me." Astrid said

"...Really?" Hiccup asked with a look on his face that read "You gotta be kidding me."

"And this, is for our love that will never end." Astrid said

She grabbed Hiccup's shoulders, and kissed him again. Hiccup held Astrid tightly in his arms never wanting to let her go.

From there, it was just an extreme make out session. Hiccup and Astrid kept kissing one another again and again. They didn't care how late it was getting. All they wanted was to be together for this one moment, and savor it.

"Astrid." Hiccup finally said when the broke unfortunately for much needed air

"What is it sweetie?" Astrid asked with her blue eyes sparkling and lighting up in the moonlight

"I love you. You are the only one for me." Hiccup finally said

"You're the only one for me to. I love you to. I will always love you." Astrid said taking her headband off and letting her hair down diving in for another kiss that knocked them down to the ground

"I wish this moment could last forever." Astrid said in the middle of pelting him with kisses

"Yeah you and me both." Hiccup said kissing her 20 more times.

"Astrid, how will my dad take the news of us being lovers now?" Hiccup asked

"Oh, he can deal with it or think of something. He's the chief after all. Besides, even if he doesn't like it, we'll just sneak out and meet up. All I want is to be with you." Astrid said resting her head on his chest

"Love you." Hiccup said

"Love you to sweetie." Astrid said as she dozed off

Hiccup felt extremely tired, he didn't even care that Astrid was on top of him, he just wanted to sleep.

*Cue a freeze frame heart closing effect of the two lovers*


	8. Chapter 8 Forbidden Love

Young Viking Love

Chapter 8

Forbidden Love

Hiccup woke up the next morning at the Cove with the sun shining bright and his true love Astrid with him. Well, still on top of him is more like it.

"Morning Astrid." Hiccup said yawning and feeling Astrid's angel like hair

"Mornin Hiccup." Astrid said getting off of Hiccup and putting her headband back on while fixing her hair

"So, how are we gonna tell my dad?" Hiccup asked lazily getting up still lovestruck

"We'll think of something. But like I said, if your dad doesn't like it, we'll just sneak out and meet in secret." Astrid said

"You got that right Astrid." Hiccup said pointing at her with his slurred voice because his eyes changed into hearts and he just plain smiled at Astrid.

"Well, since no one will be looking for us for a while, how about we go for a round 2?" Astrid asked wrapping Hiccup in her arms and stroking his hair

"Technically I think it would be a round 5, but you fell asleep." Hiccup said correcting her

"Hahaha right. Are we gonna do this or what?" Astrid asked gazing into Hiccup's eyes

"You know it Astrid. I'm ready." Hiccup said now that he was fully awake

Astrid leaned in, and was about to kiss her one and only love, when they heard a voice.

"Hiccup?" Stoik called out

"Oh my god!" They both said causing Astrid to kiss Hicucp, but they bit one anothers lips

"Ow!" They both yelled

"Sorry." Astrid whispered

"No, I'm sorry." Hiccup whispered back

"Lets hide behind those rocks. Wait. In those trees" Astrid said

"Fine." Hiccup said

The two forbidden lovers made their way to the clump of trees, climbed up, and waited for Stoik to leave. Astrid's hair got messed up, so did Hiccup's.

"You look beautiful." Hiccup whispered

"You do to. Not beautiful uh, whats the word?" Astrid asked softly

"Forget it." Hiccup said diving in for a kiss

Their lips were about to meet, but Astrid had to ask him something.

"You really wanna kiss up here?" Astrid asked surprised

"I don't think we'll get another chance." Hiccup said convincing

"Fine. Continue." Astrid said

Hiccup was about to dive in for another kiss, but the branch suddenly broke off, and they hit the ground like flapjacks. Little did they know, Stoik was searching for Hiccup in the forest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed

BAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGG!

"What was that?" Stoik asked

"Oh you gotta be KIDDING ME! Can't we have ONE private moment to ourselves!?" Hiccup yelled

"Hiccup? Is that you?" Stoik asked hearing his son's voice

"OH SHIT!" They both whispered as they snuck away from Stoik's footsteps

Hiccup and Astrid then attempted to sneak away from Stoik, but their efforts were short lived. Stoik saw Astrid's headband in the weeds, and busted them on the spot.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Stoik asked picking Hiccup and Astrid up by the collars of their shirts

"Dad I know what you're thinking, but this isn't what it looks like." Hiccup said convincing

"Suuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrreeeeeee it isn't. So tell me, what does this look like?" Stoik asked demandingly letting them go

"We were just...talking." Astrid said

"MMMMMMHMMMMMMMM talking...talking in a tree?" Stoik asked picking up the nearby branch that fell off.

"Yeah. We figured we'd talk in a tree for once. We wern't hiding from you so we could make out some more or anything heh heh." Hiccup said blushing and chuckling a bit

Stoik still wasn't convinced

"...Well your little "conversation" has had me wonderin where you two were for-" Stoik stoped in the middle of his sentence because he noticed something tied on Hiccup's arm

"Son, whats that tied on your arm?" Stoik asked

"Oh this?" Hiccup asked raising his left arm

"Yeah." Stoik said

He then noticed what was tied on his arm. He saw it was one of Astrid's shirt sleeves

"Astrid, whats your sleeve doing on my son's arm?" Stoik asked

"He scraped his arm, and it started to bleed, so I just tore off one of my sleeves to tie it around his arm." Astrid lied

Stoik didn't believe Astrid one bit. He had a hard time piecing together what went on before he found them. He found his son and Astrid were "talking" in a tree, his arm somehow got "scrapped", and now, they're both acting like they were in a hurry to get away from him.

"Hiccup, come with me. We need to have a talk. A BIG talk." Stoik said

"What about me?" Astrid asked

"Just follow us back to Berk. I don't even know what to say right now." Stoik said

The three then began a long walk back to Berk. Stoik couldn't stop muttering to himself about what he just learned about what happened. Hiccup and Astrid were walking a few feet behind Stoik. They kept whispering so Stoik coudln't hear them.

"Hiccup." Astrid said

"What?" Hiccup asked

"I'm sorry." Astrid apologized

"For what? Its not your fault." Hiccup reassured

"I'm sorry for getting us caught. Its all my fault." Astrid said trying her best not to cry

"Astrid, look at me." Hiccup said as he stopped walking to put his hands on her shoulders

"Its fine. So what if we got caught. As of now, we're The Forbidden Lovers of Berk. It doesn't matter how much my dad, or if anyone else doesn't approve of this, I promise you that we will always be together." Hiccup said trying to cheer her up by hugging her with all his strength and gazing into her ocean blue eyes

He then noticed some scented flowers, picked them, and put the flowers in Astrid's hair

"There. Now you look even more beautiful." Hiccup said smiling adjusting the flowers

"As if that's even possible." Astrid said fixing her hair and blushing

Hiccup then noticed that Stoik didn't know that they stopped walking

"Come here baby." Hiccup said holding Astrid in her arms

"I'm all yours Hiccup." Astrid said smiling putting her arms around him

The two shared passionate tongue kisses that seemed to last forever

"Ohhhh Hiiiiiicuuppp!" Astrid said delighted

"Ohhhh Astriiiid." Hiccup said putting his hand around Astrid's neck pulling her closer to him so their tongues could be forever connected

They suddenly noticed that Stoik stopped walking. The two forbidden lovers suddenly broke from the kiss. They noticed that they still had saliva on their mouths. They quickly wiped it off.

Hiccup decided to "cover" for himself by pretending to be looking at the clouds dazed trying to see what each one looks like. Astrid did the same

"Are you two coming or what?" Stoik asked

"Huh? Oh right. We're coming dad." Hiccup replied

The two lovers let out a sigh of relief not wanting to think of what might've happened if Hiccup's dad saw his son tongue kissing his new girlfriend. They just walked back and trying there best to not have another extreme make out session again till later in the day.

When they made it back to Berk the sun was setting, and Astrid made a dash for her house. She didn't want to get involved with what Hiccup and his dad were going to talk about. She already knew what they would talk about anyways.

Stoik and Hiccup then headed back to their house where Toothless was waiting. When they got in, Stoik pulled up a chair and sat down. Hiccup did the same.

"Now son. Lets have a talk." Stoik said

"About?" Hiccup asked pretending he didn't know what he meant

"About Astrid." Stoik said

Hiccup then felt his heart stop. He thought he was about to say "Son. I don't want you hanging out with Astrid. You're not ready for this yet. I forbid you to see her without me watching you two." His thought was proven wrong for the moment

"What about her? I've known her for a while now, we're buds...I think. She punches me so much I can't say for sure." Hiccup said once again trying to hide his love for her

"Yes. You've known her a while. You're at the age where you'll be going through changes. You'll start to feel different about Astrid. You might..oh I don't know, want to ask her out or be more than friends." Stoik said

"Whaaaaaaaaaat? Pfffffffff that's crazy talk." Hiccup said flinging his arm and raising the pitch of his voice while laughing

"You'll change your mind sooner or later. I can assure you of that." Stoik said winking as if he could read Hiccup's mind

Hiccup then gulped in shock trying his best not to think about his beloved Astrid

"WOAH. WOAH WOAH WOAH WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! First of all, I don't even know if I like her. Do I? I HAVE NO IDEA! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY MIND IS GOING TO FALL APART" Hiccup yelled grabbing his head in frustration

"Son, I-" Hiccup interrupted his sentence

"NO! NO YOU DON'T DAD! EVEN IF I DID SAY THAT I LOVED HER, YOU'D HATE IT! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU TRY TO RESTRAIN ME FROM SEEING HER!" Hiccup yelled extremely mad

Stoik was about to say something, but he changed his mind on what he was going to say. Hiccup then soon found out that his worst fear has been realized

"HICCUP! THATS ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! I FORBID YOU FROM SEEING HER. END OF DISCUSSION!" Stoik said in a commanding tone

Hiccup didn't even want to waste his breath. He just went up to bed, and starred out the window now at the ultra clear starry night with every star in plain view.

"It worked." Stoik said laughing to himself making sure Hiccup didn't hear him

"Great. My first discussion on dating ended with a screaming match." Hiccup said sighing

He then waited at least 5 more hours to make sure his dad was asleep. After he waited 5 long painful hours, he climbed out the window like a stealth master, jumped down, landed on his feet, walked through the plaza, found a quite spot, and sung a song that perfectly fit this moment.

Walking out the door this morning  
Wondering what it is that's going on with you, on with you  
Thinking of a way to say I'm sorry  
For something that I'm not sure I do, sure I do

So come on baby, let me in  
And show me what this really is

'Cause something must have made you say that  
What did I do to make you say that to me?  
Something must have made you so mad  
What can I do to make you stay come back to me?

Hoping for a moment that I turn around  
And you'll be coming after me, after me  
'Cause all that I can say is that it's obvious  
It's obvious you're all I see, all I see

So come on, baby, let me in  
And show me what this really is about  
'Cause I wanna hold you  
Come on baby, let me in  
And show me what this really is

'Cause something must have made you say that  
What did I do to make you say that to me?  
Something must have made you so mad  
What can I do to make you say come back to me?  
Come back to me

And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay  
If you say stay to me, oh  
And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay  
If you say stay to me, oh  
And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay  
If you say stay to me, oh

Something must have made you say that  
What did I do to make you say that to me?  
Something must have made you so mad  
What can I do to make you say come back to me?

Something must have made you say that  
What did I do to make you say that to me?  
Something must have made you so mad  
What can I do to make you say come back to me?

SafetySuit - Stay (I only changed those few lyrics.)

"Oh who am I kidding? I don't even know if I'll ever be able to be with Astrid." Hiccup said depressed and sighing discarding all the kisses he shared with Astrid thinking that they were just lies on her lips that he believed.

"Well, I got nothing else to do, but get rejected, so I might as well just take it head on." Hiccup said sighing again walking slowly to Astrid's house

Elsewhere, Astrid coudln't take her mind off of Hiccup. He was the only thing she thought about.

"Hiccup. You're special to me. Wait, more than special. You're amazing." Astrid said happily, then sighing

"Will I ever get Hiccup to fall for me? Was it real when we kissed, or was it just a one time thing? Dah!" Astrid said kicking the wall

"OW!" Astrid yelled

Astrid couldn't help herself but to sing her heart out no matter who heard her.

Picture perfect memories scattered all through my mind  
Reachin' for your hand 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

(Astrid imagines Hiccup next to her singing next) Another shot of your love can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time

(Imagines Hiccup dissapearing. She started singing again) It's a quarter after one, I'm all deppressed and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't come but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

woah woaaah.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

(Hiccup appears again in Astrid's mind) And I said I wouldn't show but I'm a little sad and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

Ooo, baby, I need you now

Need You Now - Lady Antebellum (I changed some lyrics so it fits Berk)

Astrid then heard a faint knock on her door

She the opened it overjoyed to see that it was Hiccup.

"HICCUP!" Astrid screached in happieness to see him

Astrid then grabbed him, and tossed him inside

"Woah!" Hiccup said feeling Astrid throwing him inside.

Hiccup landed on the floor, his vest came off, and he kept looking up at the beautiful blonde viking

"Heyy sweetie." Astrid said helping him off the ground

"Hi honey. So, what was that all about?" Hiccup asked

"I didn't want anyone to see us together." Astrid said smiling

"Oh right." Hiccup said sighing

"So, what'd your dad say about us?" Astrid asked desperatley

"He uh..." Hiccup said not sure how to tell her

"Come on. Just tell me." Astrid said losing her patience

"My dad doesn't want us to be a couple. UGH! Sometimes I just want to give him a piece of my mind." Hiccup said walking over to the fireplace and clinching his fists

"...Hiccup," Astrid said putting her hand on his shoulder

"I don't care if the whole village says we aren't meant to be, I'll always be by your side." Astrid continued

"Thanks sweetie. I'll always be with you to." Hiccup said facing Astrid and smiling

Hiccup then saw that she still had the scented flowers in her hair he picked for her.

"Hey, you still got those flowers in your hair. Glad you love them." Hiccup said walking to Astrid's bedside

"And besides," Astrid said sitting down next to him putting her arm around him

"You can give your dad a piece of your mind tomorrow. Right now, lets just enjoy this moment we have now. Like you said when we were hiding in the tree, we might not get another chance." Astrid said romantically gesturing to Hiccup

"Yeah. You're right." Hiccup said moving in for a kiss

"Hold on." Astrid said attempting to get Hiccup's shirt off

"Woah hey hey hey. What are you doing?" Hiccup asked stopping her

"Just trying to make this moment more memorable is all." Astrid said smirking

"...Fine." Hiccup said cautiously

Astrid immediately ripped off Hiccup's shirt and tossed it to the floor, and let her hair down

Hiccup moved in again for a kiss, but Astrid slapped him.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelled

"Thats for fighting over me." Astrid said

"Seriously, WHY DO YOU KEEP PUNCHING AND SLAPPING ME!?" Hiccup yelled irritated

"And this, is for everything else." Astrid said

She then pushed Hiccup down so he was laying on his back, grabbed his cheeks, closed her eyes, and brought his lips to hers

He felt a great feeling of warmth and joy being with her, the only viking he will always love.

Hiccup kissed her back, Astrid did the same.

"Sweetie, can we share another tongue kiss?" Astrid asked shyly after 20 dozen passionate lip kisses

"Sure." Hiccup said

Astrid then tongue kissed Hiccup with passion, Hiccup did the same.

"Ohhh Astrid." Hiccup said after finally getting some air

"Ohhhhh Hiccup. You're such a great kisser." Astrid said delighted diving in for yet another kiss

Hiccup got the chance to sit up before Astrid kissed him again

"I love you. Sooooo much." Hiccup finally said

"And you're not so bad at kissing yourself." Hiccup continued.

"I love you to sweetie." Astrid said hugging him

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked

"Yes? What is it gorgeous?" Hiccup asked smiling

"I would like you to sleep with me tonight." Astrid said shyly

Hiccup's heart then stopped when he heard this. He wasn't sure what to say given the fact that this is his first relationship.

"Really? Don't you think we're rushing things? Shouldn't we wait a while?" Hiccup asked trying to sound mature for his dad's sake

"Its fine. Its just for tonight." Astrid said reassuring

"Astrid, it's one thing for me worrying if my dad found out about our relationship, but if he found us sleeping together, HE'D KILL ME!" Hiccup said

"No he won't. We'll be fine, I'm sure of it." Astrid said convincing

"Alright fine. I'll sleep with you tonight." Hiccup said finally

"Thanks sweetheart." Astrid said scooching toward Hiccup and holding his hand

"Goodnight." Hiccup said blushing still holding her hand

"Night." Astrid said hugging Hiccup with all her strength

The two forbidden lovers of Berk shared one more passionate kiss before they slept the night away.


	9. Chapter 9 Plan A

Young Viking Love

Chapter 9

Plan A

Last night, Hiccup slept fine. Well Hiccup fine. He kept wondering if he should sneak out and head home, or stay with his beloved Astrid. He decided to stay and sleep with her, and he thought of a way to sneak out if his dad was looking for him.

He woke up with his beautiful sweetheart beside him. Clinging to him is more like it. As soon as Hiccup fell asleep, Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup, and slept like that the whole night.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzz. hm?" Hiccup said dazed looking down at his chest seeing that Astrid had her arms wrapped around him.

"G-g-good morning Astrid." Hiccup stuttered trying to escape her loving grasp

"Morning sweetheart." Astrid said turning Hiccup so he faced her, and gave him a passionate morning kiss.

"So...how'd ya...sleep last night?" Hiccup asked in between Astrid's kisses

"I slept fine. You?" Astrid asked finally letting go of Hiccup

"Uhhhhhhhh..." Hiccup said trying to think

"Oh come on Hiccup, this is your first relationship, you just slept with your girlfriend for the first time, and you can't even tell me how you slept last night?" Astrid asked annoyed

"I slept alright." Hiccup said

"Alright?" Astrid asked still not convinced

"What? I slept alright for the most part untill I saw you had your hands wrapped around my chest and I couldn't move. Other than that, I slept fine." Hiccup said a little irritated that she wasn't convinced by his response

"Fine then." Astrid said

Hiccup was about to get up and put his shirt back on, but Astrid stopped him

"Wait." Astrid said grabbing Hiccup's right hand

Hiccup looked back at Astrid

"Stay with me a little longer." Astrid said with a longing look in her eyes

"Alright." Hiccup said sighing

Hiccup then got back into bed, and put his arm around Astrid

"This is how our mornings should always be. Quiet, peaceful, and relaxing." Astrid said putting her arm around Hiccup

"You said it." Hiccup said turning and stroking Astrid's hair

"Hmhmhm" Astrid giggled as she felt Hiccup's hand flow through her angel like hair

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"Yes?" Astrid asked

"You wanna go flying sometime later today?" Hiccup suggested

"Sure! I'd love to!" Astrid said thrilled

"Great. How abou-" Hiccup was about to say what he's been meaning to ask her for forever, when they heard a loud knock at the door

"Hiccup?" Stoik asked knocking on the door

"OH MY GOD!" They both whispered

"He's stalking us!" Hiccup said quietly

"Hiccup, I know you're in there OPEN THE DOOR!" Stoik demanded

Hiccup immediately grabbed his shirt and vest, put them back on, and looked around for a place to escape. He then noticed a window on the floor above, but it was to high for him to reach.

Stoik still kept banging on the door as if he was about to headbutt it open

"Astrid, give me a boost. I need to get out that window." Hiccup said

"Alright." Astrid said

Astrid then gave Hiccup a lift to the window above, he climbed up, and successfully escaped.

"I'll see you later my love!" Hiccup said as he blew Astrid a kiss and ran off

"See you later sweetie!" Astrid said as she waved goodbye

Hiccup had escaped from getting caught with Astrid, but she still had the problem of Stoik still banging on the door.

Astrid then opened the door

"Hey Stoik." Astrid said smiling

"Where's Hiccup? Where is he? I know you're hiding him." Stoik said

"I...don't know where he could be." Astrid lied

Stoik then walked in, and searched for Hiccup. He first looked under the bed, he wasn't there. He then started searching every inch of Astrid's house, but Stoik couldn't find his son anywhere.

"You win this round Astrid. I'll be back." Stoik said as he left

When Stoik left, Astrid let out a sigh of relief

"Well, since it'll be a while before Hiccup and I will go flying, I'll find Ruffnut and talk to her." Astrid said

Astrid left her house, and started her search for Ruffnut. She looked for Ruffnut around the Plaza, didn't have any luck there. She eventually found Ruffnut talking with Gobber.

"Hi Ruffnut!" Astrid said

"Hey Astrid. See ya Gobber." Ruffnut said as she walked to her

"So whats up? How are things? What've you and Hiccup been up to?" Ruffnut asked curiously

"We're fine. We're actually The Forbidden Lovers of Berk." Astrid said

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SECRET LOVERS!" Ruffnut teased

"Thats literally the case. Stoik won't let us be together, but we just meet in secret." Astrid said

"Sounds like a neat title for a play you and Hiccup could write." Ruffnut suggested remembering what Astrid reffered to herself and Hiccup as

"Hm...maybe." Astrid said

"So, how's your relationship?" Ruffnut asked

"Well how do I even begin? It was pretty complex on how it started. It was like one surprise after another. Remember the snowstorm that hit?" Astrid asked

"Yeah. Why?" Ruffnut asked

"I almost died trying to find Hiccup in it." Astrid said

"WHAT!?" Ruffnut said in shock

"Yeah. I just headed off into the forest, and all I wanted to do was find Hiccup." Astrid said

"You sure were determined. How'd you almost die?" Ruffnut shyly asked

"I stepped on a low patch of snow, tripped, slid down a hill, and hung on for my life from a tree branch. Right as the branch broke off and fell for a few sixteenths of a second, Hiccup grabbed my wrist and pulled me up." Astrid said

"Woah." Ruffnut said

"So what'd you two do last night?" Ruffnut asked

"Hiccup snuck out while his dad was sleeping to see me, we talked, and then we..." Astrid said hesitantly

"You what?" Ruffnut asked teasing

"We had an extreme make out session and slept together last night." Astrid said blushing

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You two love birds." Ruffnut said teasing

"Yeah..." Astrid said shyly

"We're supposed to go flying later on today. So that'll be fun." Astrid continued

"Cool. Have fun. See ya." Ruffnut said as she walked away

"Will do. Bye" Astrid said

When Ruffnut left, Astrid decided to talk to Gobber to kill some more time

"Hey Gobber." Astrid said

"Hi Astrid. How are things?" Gobber asked

"Fine." Astrid said blushing

"Aaaaah I see whats going on." Gobber said with a knowing look

"What? Whats going on? I have no idea." Astrid said trying her best to hide her face blushing even more

"Come on Astrid, it's no secret." Gobber said

"Seriously what?" Astrid asked pretending not to hear what he said

"You and Hiccup are now forbi-" Gobber was about to finish his sentence, but Astrid stoped him

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Can you keep this on the down low? Stoik doesn't know that we're dating yet. We kind of don't know how to tell him. So I guess you'd say this is "Plan A"" Astrid said

"By meeting up secretly, and not telling anyone? Seems like trouble though" Gobber asked sounding more serious

"Yeah, don't remind me. Just don't tell anyone. Ok? Hiccup is very special to me." Astrid said

"Sure thing Astrid." Gobber said

"Thanks. I gotta head off. Me and Hiccup are gonna go flying." Astrid said excitedly

"You two have fun." Gobber said

"Thanks!" Astrid said as she ran off

"Ahhhhhh young viking love." Gobber said as he started playing his pan pipes

Astrid then just took a stroll through the Plaza. Basically daydreaming about what a good time her and Hiccup will have when they go flying.

"Wait. Did Hiccup say where we'll meet?" Astrid asked herself

She couldn't remember if Hiccup said anything about where they'll meet up at.

"I'll check the cove first." Astrid said

Astrid checked the cove, but there was no sign of him or Toothless

"Hm...they're not here. The might just be on one of the cliffs in the plaza." Astrid said

She went back to her house, got on Stormfly, and flew to the cliff where she thought Hiccup and Toothless were at. Her guess was right.

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid said as she landed

"Hey Astrid. You ready?" Hiccup asked

"I was born ready!" Astrid said super pumped with a "LETS DO THIS!" look in her eyes

"Alright. Lets go bud!" Hiccup said

Hiccup immediately soared up through the clouds without waiting for Astrid

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!" Astrid yelled back as she attempted to catch up with him

The two soared through thousands of clouds, did some air acrobats, and adored the beautiful sunset perfectly in line with the water.

"Its beautiful." Astrid said

"It always is." Hiccup said agreeing

"Astrid." Hiccup said

"What?" Astrid asked

"I'm going to do that trust exercise with Toothless. Ok?" Hiccup asked

"Alright." Astrid said

"Be back in a few seconds." Hiccup said as he jumped off of Toothless

Astrid knew that Toothless was going to catch him, but she couldn't help herself by fearing for his life as he fell, and a small sense of dread didn't help much either.

As Hiccup neared the plaza, Toothless caught him by the slimmest odds possible.

Astrid had a sigh of relief when Toothless caught him.

"Nice catch bud. Coudln'tve gotten any close than that huh? Good job." Hiccup said as he petted Toothless's sweet spot

"See? Told ya he'd catch me." Hiccup said when he got back to Astrid

"Hey, lets head back for a second." Hiccup added

"Ok. Something wrong?" Astrid asked

"No. I just need to tell you something." Hiccup said as he headed back toward the plaza.

Astrid followed him.

"So whats up?" Astrid asked as they both landed

"I want you to do my trust exercise with me." Hiccup said

"What?" Astrid asked surprised

She didn't know what to say. She wanted to keep her normal fearless look on her face, but a look in her eyes revealed that she was nervous.

Astrid stood there frozen

"Astrid, I know you're nervous." Hiccup said

"What!? No way I'm nervous." Astrid lied

"You'll be fine. You'll be with me, and Toothless will catch us. Right bud?" Hiccup asked looking to Toothless

Toothless gave Hiccup a look that read "Ehhh" for Astrid being with him

"Toothless." Hiccup said firmer so Toothless understood

Toothles then gave him a nod.

"Hiccup I-" Hiccup just held Astrid

"Astrid, we'll be alright. Toothless will always catch us. I promise you." Hiccup said

"Fine. Stormfly, stay." Astrid said as she climbed on Toothless. She tightened her grip around Hiccup as they took off.

Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless soared for a few minutes with the moon starting to rise.

Astrid loosened her grip a bit.

"You ready Astrid?" Hiccup asked starting to stand up getting ready to fall off of Toothless

"No! Wait!" Astrid said scared grabbing Hiccup's hand

"Too late." Hiccup said as he leaned backward. Astrid slipped off as Hiccup started falling.

"HIIIIICCCCCUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!" Astrid yelled as she started falling with Hiccup

"This isn't so bad is it?" Hiccup asked rolling over a few times

"YOU IDIOT! I WASN'T READY!" Astrid yelled trying to keep her grip on Hiccup's hand

The two lovers continued to fall, and Hiccup pulled Astrid toward her both their hands interlocked.

It seemed as if both of their worlds had stopped. They just looked into one another's eyes with the moon in perfect alignment with both of them. Hiccup pulled his sweetheart toward him, and they shared a really long passionate kiss as they fell.

As soon as they broke for air, Toothless caught them.

"Nice one bud." Hiccup said getting back in the saddle

Hiccup had Toothless fly higher up in the clouds embracing the ultra clear night. Astrid stretched out and ran her hands through the clouds.

"Hiccup." Astrid said

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked turning to her

"I love you." Astrid said as she brought Hiccup to her lips for another kiss as they both fell off Toothless.

Astrid kept herself in the same position, and closed her eyes still kissing Hiccup as they fell once again.

Toothless didn't even hesitate to fly back down to catch them.

Somehow, when Toothless caught them, Astrid and Hiccup were still in the same position. Astrid holding onto her sweetheart, and Hiccup below her with his hands around her neck.

"mmmmmmmmmmmwaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh h." Astrid said breaking for air

"Toothless...lets...head back to Berk." Hiccup said smiling while dazed with love.

The three flew back to the cliff where they took off at. Stormfly was still there.

"Well, that was fun wasn't it?" Astrid asked as Toothless landed

"Uh-yeah. It w-was fun." Hiccup said blushing

"So, Astrid." Hiccup said

"What?" Astrid asked

"So far, I think we're almost done with "Plan A" of our secret relationship. Have we thought of a "Plan B" yet?" Hiccup asked

"Now that you mention it, I haven't. It seems as if I can't think of anything." Astrid said

"Well, neither did I. Accept for telling my dad about us and see how he takes it." Hiccup said sighing

"Didn't your dad say that he doesn't want us to be together in the first place?" Astrid asked

"Yeah. So?" Hiccup asked

"Sooo, you're going to try to fix this by talking to your dad AKA, the Chief who kind of started this whole Secret Lovers of Berk thing in the first place?" Astrid asked

"It seems stupid, but it seems like its the only move we have left." Hiccup said not wanting to face the facts

"Tell you what. If neither of us can think of a "Plan B" by tomorrow, we'll tell your dad about our relationship. No matter how he will react." Astrid said

"Alright. Deal." Hiccup said holding out his hand for a handshake

Astrid took his handshake, let go, then caught him off guard by wrapping him in a long and very strong hug.

Hiccup hugged her back closing his eyes and felt her soft blonde, sun kissed hair while trying to hide the sudden feeling of being forever separated from her. Hiccup, and he thought Astrid was hoping this to, for time to literally stop so they could remember this moment with the moonlight shining almost blindingly on them, with comets suddenly soaring through the sky.

"As much as it pains me Hiccup, we should head back home." Astrid said still hugging Hiccup

"Yeah we probably should." Hiccup said trying to get out of Astrid's hug

"Uh, you can let go of me now." Hiccup continued and blushed a bit

"Unfortunately, yes." Astrid said unwrapping her arms from Hiccup

Hiccup got on Toothless, and Astrid finally got back on Stormfly.

"I had a great time tonight Astrid." Hiccup said

"Me to. Thanks for inviting me." Astrid said

"Anytime." Hiccup said

They then flew back to the Plaza. There was no one else out, except for the two lovers.

Astrid landed at her house, Hiccup followed her to say goodnight.

"We- well, goodnight. I guess." Hiccup said trying to find what words to say.

"Goodnight." Astrid said getting off Stormfly as she started walking inside

"Wait." Hiccup said getting off Toothless

"What is i-?" Astrid was about to ask

Hiccup ran to his sweetheart, hugged her, let go, put his hands around her neck, closed his eyes to savor the moment, and gave her a long and extremely passionate goodnight kiss as if it would be the last time they would ever kiss again.

"Goodnight." Hiccup finally said letting go

Astrid then fainted from Hiccup's love. He caught her, carried her inside, and put her on the bed.

Hiccup then kissed Astrid's forehead.

"Till no matter what tomorrow brings, you'll still be the only one I love." Hiccup said shutting the door as he walked out

As soon as Hiccup walked out, Toothless gave him a look that said

"What'dya dooooo?" with a smirk

"Oh you jealous reptile." Hiccup said laughing

They both began the short walk back home. When they got arrived back inside, Hiccup could hear his dad snoring so loudly, that he was surprised that one one in the village could hear it.

He then walked up to bed, and Toothless then went to his usual spot, lit a small fire around himself, put it out, and went off into a serious doze.

"What a night." Hiccup said getting into bed

Hiccup really didn't want to sleep. What he wanted was for Astrid to be by his side. She was the only thing he could think about. As much as he tried to stay up and savor of what he thought was the final night of his relationship with Astrid, his eyes finally shut, and he got some sleep.

"I won't ever let you go Astrid." Hiccup said in a murmuring voice as he dozed off.


	10. Chapter 10 Love's Drastic Prediction P1

Young Viking Love

Chapter 10

Love's Drastic prediction Part 1

The night of Hiccup and Astrid's trust exercise flight, they both shared a dramatic dream that seemed to real to be true.

Hiccup had his hands tied behind his back, and Stoik was restraining him from getting to Astrid. Gobber had Astrid's hands tied to and restraining her the same way Stoik was. There was something different about Astrid though. Her hair had mysteriously turned black.

They were then being led on a path. Hiccup going down one side, Astrid on the other side. Where the path went, they didn't know.

"ASTRRRRRRRIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDD !" Hiccup called out

Astrid remained silent

It was freezing at least 20 degrees or more below zero, the snow flakes kept falling and falling.

"Why are you doing this? Why are we being punished like this!?" Hiccup yelled in anger

"You chose this." Stoik said

Astrid wanted to respond to Hiccup's call, but she couldn't speak. She couldn't even whisper what she wanted to say.

Mysteriously after Astrid felt this way, the dream skipped to something black that was being mixed with the snow flakes, and even though Astrid couldn't speak, she kept trying with all her might to escape from Gobber's grasp, but she couldn't.

"Tell me! Why are you torturing me and Astrid like this? Why are you so again-" Hiccup was about to say

He then woke up from his dream with an extreme jolt of shock through his body. He felt as if he had been drowning in this feeling of sorrow he suddenly had and everything was sinking around him.

*Heavy breathing* "What...was...that..all...about? Its as if I had a vision of us being separated, and...and...I can't remember anything else after that." Hiccup said

He looked out the window, and saw Astrid looking for him. He didn't even for a second think twice about rushing out of bed at full speed almost tripping over Toothless.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled running to her and hugging her as if she had disappeared from his life.

When they both let go, Hiccup didn't know how to tell Astrid about his dream he had.

"Soo, uh...how did you...sleep last night?" Hiccup asked not sure of what to say

"...I don't know really." Astrid said

She didn't want to tell Hiccup about her dream either. She didn't know that they both had the same one.

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!" A viking yelled

Hiccup and Astrid joined a crowd of vikings gathered around the person who called for help.

"SOMEONE GET HELP! MY SISTER IS MYSTERIOUSLY ILL!" The viking called out holding his sister in his arms

A doctor soon arrived, and the viking's sister was carried to the medical center

The doctor then checked the pulse of the ill viking.

"How is she?" The viking asked worried

"I can't say for sure. She has a faint pulse, and her face is extremely pale, she isn't responding to light or any other stimulants." The doctor said after examining her

"There must be something you can do!" The viking said distraughtly grabbing his sisters hand

"She might just be in shock from something. Give her a few days, and she'll be fine." The doctor said

The brother didn't say anything. All he did was hold her hand and prayed to the Gods that she would recover.

"Could this be?" Hiccup asked himself if this sickness of that viking could somehow be related to the dream they shared

"Is this somehow a prophecy for our future?" Astrid asked herself not knowing how or if she even wanted to tell Hiccup about her dream

They decided to keep there dream a secret from one another.

Hiccup then walked away and into the plaza to clear his head, and see if he could in any way connect his dream, and this viking becoming mysteriously ill. He then layed on edge of a cliff looking up at the clouds trying to piece everything together.

"A dream of me and Astrid being separated, some of the snowflakes turning black, the viking getting sick, there has to be a connection." Hiccup said

None of this made any sense to him. It was as if he was given the task of piecing this together, but he kept failing.

"SOMEONE GIVE ME AN ANSWER!" Hiccup yelled out to the sun setting on the ocean

"Its no use. Seems like I'll never crack this mystery. Maybe I can get this sorted out tomorrow, or maybe tonight. Right now, I just need to find Astrid. I need some love." Hiccup said walking slowly to find Astrid with the sunset perfectly in line behind the right side of him.

Hiccup guessed she would be home, he was right. When he knocked on her door though, she didn't answer.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked knocking

There was no response

"Astrid? Are you there? You alright?" Hiccup asked again

He then heard some scribbling noise through the door. As if Astrid was drawing or writing something over and over again.

"Alright. I'm coming in." Hiccup said covering his eyes just in case

When he went inside, he saw all these carvings and drawings of the letter L and M, a black painted heart breaking, and a weird design of snow being mixed with something burning.

Astrid kept drawing these things over and over again. As if she was being controlled by something to keep doing this.

"Hey Astrid. What is all this?" Hiccup asked

Astrid didn't say anything. She just kept drawing the same three things.

Hiccup decided to snap her back into reality by kissing her. It worked

"Woah Hiccup. What happened? Wha...what are all these drawings?" Astrid asked not remembering anything she was doing before Hiccup kissed her

"The letters L and M, a black painted heart breaking, and something burning that's being mixed with snow. I have no idea what any of this means." Hiccup said looking at one the the many drawings.

"Neither do I." Astrid said

"You think these are-" Hiccup didn't know how to ask about his dream

"Are what?" Astrid asked

"Uhhh...nothing. Couldn't figure out a connection for these drawings." Hiccup said

"I can't think of anything either." Astrid said

The two couldn't help but just stare at each other. Wondering if either of them had something to hide.

Astrid was about to say something, but Hiccup hugged her

They didn't say anything. It was as if the hug said all it could about how they felt.

"I won't ever let you go Astrid." Hiccup finally said still hugging her

"You will always be by my side." Astrid said hugging him back with enough strength to pop his back out of place

"You're...hurting...me." Hiccup said gasping for air

"Oh sorry." Astrid said as she let go feeling bad

"Its ok. You still can't think of a connection for these drawings?" Hiccup asked

"Nope. My mind is a total blank." Astrid said

"Like think about it for a second the-...uh that viking's sister falling ill, and these drawings. I know they're connected somehow, I just don't know yet." Hiccup said

"Think we'll ever crack this code?" Astrid asked not sure if they'll ever solve this puzzle

"We might. I got a feeling we will." Hiccup said

"...So goodnight?" Hiccup asked

"Y-yeah. Goodnight." Astrid said blushing

Hiccup was about to walk up and give her a kiss, but Astrid beat him to it.

"Come'ere you." Astrid said smirking

Astrid rushed to Hiccup, jumped, and dove to him with her arms stretched out. Little did she know, Hiccup closed the door earlier, so that when she dove toward him with her arms stretched out, she and Hiccup flew through her door and into the Plaza practically breaking the door into two pieces, leaving Hiccup on the ground with Astrid laying on top of him and layed one on him. Hiccup kissed her back as if nothing else was going on in his world. He just wanted to be with her.

Stoik was inside his house, when he then heard loud sounds of kissing in the Plaza. The sounds kept getting louder and louder.

"What in the world is going on out there!?" Stoik asked as if whatever was making the sounds would never stop.

He then headed into the Plaza, and followed the sounds he heard. When Stoik found what was making the sound, he had an extremely unexpected surprise. It seemed as if he wasn't happy one bit. He found the couple on the ground making out as if nothing else was going on, or ever mattered in their world.

"Hiccup! WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE!?" Stoik yelled interrupting an extremely important and passionate make out session

Hiccup and Astrid were in the middle of a very very very passionate kiss, when Stoik interrupted them, they just froze in place still kissing with their lips locked. They both felt a jolt of shock through their bodies, and both their eyes shot open. Astrid then shyly got off Hiccup, Astrid helped Hiccup up, and The Forbidden Lovers of Berk now had to face the harsh, and unavoidable reality.

"Hiccup, Astrid, when were you two gonna tell me about this!?" Stoik asked irritated that he was never told of this till now

"Dad I-"

"No! Enough of this "I can explain" stuff. You've had your chance, you had your little secret relationship, now you're gonna face the consequences of keeping secrets from me. Your OWN FATHER! I first thought we had a problem with the freeze coming, but THIS!?" Stoik said

Neither Hiccup or Astrid had anything to say. All they had was a blank look on their face that showed that they didn't know what to do.

"Come on son. I'm done." Stoik said grabbing Hiccup's arm and dragging him back home

As Stoik dragged Hiccup back home, Astrid wanted to yell out his name, but something compelled her to just stand there and watch him being dragged away from her.

When they got home, Hiccup was tossed inside, he landed flat on his stomach.

"Now, lets have yet another talk about Astrid." Stoik said closing the door

Hiccup got up

"Fine. But it doesn't matter what you say about us. I will ALWAYS be with her!" Hiccup said with a determined look in his eyes

"Hiccup I wanted to-" Stoik was about to say

"What, wanted to do what!?" Hiccup asked irritated

"...Nevermind. I'm already under enough stress. Goodnight" Stoik said

As soon as Stoik headed off to bed, Hiccup decided to unfortunately sleep as well. He really wanted to try to sneak out again and comfort Astrid, but he didn't know if his Dad was really sleeping, or just staying awake incase he heard him sneaking off.

Before Hiccup went to bed, he grabbed his charcoal pencil, a cloth, and wrote everything his love sick mind could think of.

Astrid, I don't know if these are the final days of our relationship, but I do know that no matter what happens, I will always still care about you. You will always be the only one for me. You will have my everlasting love and kindness. I hope you feel the same way to. You're all I think about. From the moment, I wake up, to the moment I head to bed. Every night, I always dream of us together happily being together. I hope that these dreams will become reality once this issue is sorted out. I will love you forever and always.

Your loving boyfriend,

Hiccup

"Well, better give this to Astrid tomorrow before Thor knows what'll happen tomorrow." Hiccup said folding his love letter and tucking it inside his tunic

As soon as Hiccup layed his head down and fell asleep, a small tear slipped out his eye and slid down his cheek.

When Astrid got home, she felt her heart being ripped apart. She couldn't get the image of Hiccup being dragged away out of her head.

Astrid then felt as if she was being controlled by something to sing part of a song that she didn't know that she would sing later on.

Astrid's head swayed left and right as she sung. The more lyrics she sang, the more of her hair started to mysteriously turn black.

"Liiiiiiithiiiiiiiuuuummmmm. Don't wanna lock me uupp inside. Liiiithiiiuummmm. Come to bed don't make me sleeeeeeeeeepppp alone. Couldn't hide the EMPTINESSSSSS, you LET IT SHOOOOOWWWWWWW! Just didn't DRIIIIINK ENOUGH to say you love me. I can't hold on tooo me, woonnnndddeeerrr whats wrrroooonng with me Liiiiiithiiiiuuuummmmmm."

Astrid then snapped out of her trance, ran her hands through her hair, and a small part of it was black. The color was so fresh, that it started to drip and stain the floor.

She then had the urge to write what her mind was telling her. Astrid grabbed her charcoal pencil, a cloth, and wrote what her mind was telling her. The blackness of her hair dripped on some of the cloth as she was writing, but she didn't care.

Hiccup, if these are our final days together, I just want you to know, I love you. I've loved you ever since I first layed eyes on you. No matter what anyone says, you will always be special to me. I don't know what will happen tomorrow. Wether if we'll have one more day together, or if we will meet our demise. But if we have to meet our demise, at least I will meet it with the viking I love. You're in my dreams every night. I always dream about how happy we are together and how much our relationship has changed from simple friends, to a boyfriend girlfriend relationship. Love you forever and ever.

Your amazing girlfriend,

Astrid

As soon as she finished writing, she then felt compelled to draw the same black heart breaking she kept drawing a while ago at the bottom of the letter.

"That heart..." Astrid said recognizing the design

She then looked on the floor, and saw the same drawing. Astrid compared them, and they were a dead match.

"These are connected...somehow. Will I see this tomorrow?" Astrid asked puzzled

"Well, despite the my black hair color dripping on my letter, I'll give it to Hiccup when I first get the chance." Astrid said folding the letter and setting it on her desk

When Astrid folded her letter, the small black part of her hair dried, and it stopped dripping.

She felt the black part of her hair to make sure it wasn't dripping anymore

"Well, it stopped. I guess its well...sort of good?" Astrid asked feeling her hair

She then decided to get some shut eye. When Astrid layed her head down, a tear ran down her cheek just like Hiccup, but when the tear formed, it turned the same black color as her hair.

"I love you Hiccup...forever." Astrid said as another black tear slid down her cheek


	11. Chapter 11 Love's Drastic Prediction P2

**Ok, before you even start reading this, bring up the Evanesence Lithium video, but don't play it till you see the first lyric stretched. You can thank me later.**

Young Viking Love

Chapter 11

Love's Drastic Prediction Part 2

After Hiccup's extremely one sided argument about his relationship with Astrid, things later on in the day seemed that they couldn't have gotten any worse than they already have.

The moment Hiccup woke up, he didn't care if his dad heard him sneak out. He made sure his love letter was still tucked away in his tunic, it was. He dived out his window, and made a dash to Astrid's place.

"Astrid!" Hiccup yelled banging on her door

Astrid was still sleeping, she didn't hear him

He kept banging on the door. It got louder and louder

When she finally heard Hiccup banging on her door, she opened it to reveal a distraught, love sick, paranoid Hiccup.

"Hiccup, its not even 11 in the morning." Astrid said yawning

"I don't care. I just needed to tell you-" Hiccup was about to say

He paused noticing a small part of Astrid's hair that turned black

"Astrid, what happened to your hair?" Hiccup asked

Astrid, now fully awake, she was shocked realizing that her hair was still black from the night before.

"Hiccup, I don't have the slightest idea. I was in some kind of trance, and when I got out of it, the color started to drip. While the color was dripping, I wrote you this." Astrid said handing him her the black stained love letter.

"I wanted to give you this to." Hiccup said handing her his love letter.

They exchanged love letters, and read them.

"You really feel that way about me? Aww, you're sweet." They both said at the same time after reading each others letter

When Hiccup was done reading Astrid's love letter, he noticed the same black heart breaking from one of her many drawings the other day.

"Astrid, its the same heart from one of your drawings." Hiccup said

He still didn't know how to tell Astrid about his dream. Hiccup decided that he had kept this a secret from her long enough.

Hiccup then tucked her love letter in his tunic, Astrid stuffed his letter in her boot.

"Astrid, I have something to tell you." Hiccup said

"I need to tell you something to." Astrid said

She also wanted to tell Hiccup about her dream

"You go first." Hiccup said

"No, you." Astrid said

"Ok. I think I might know how this heart, and the other drawings are connected." Hiccup said

"WHAT!? You've known this for at least 2 days, and you didn't bother to tell me!?" Astrid asked

"I know I know, I just didn't know how to tell you." Hiccup said feeling really bad for keeping the truth from her

"Just tell me." Astrid said

"Ok. The night of our trust exercise flight, I had a dream. We were being separated by my dad, and Gobber. Dad led me down one path, you were going down the other side. We could still kind of see each other. It was extremely cold, and the snow kept falling. I kept asking dad why he and Gobber were doing this, and all he said was that I chose this. After that, it changed to something that was black getting burned, and mixed with some of the snowflakes turning them black. After that, I woke up in a shock. I had this feeling that everything around me was sinking. As soon as I saw you out my window, I ran to you, and hugged you because I thought I had lost you." Hiccup explained

Astrid was in shock. She had the exact same dream as Hiccup. It was exactly the same, right down to every detail he mentioned.

"Hiccup, I had the exact same dream as you." Astrid finally said after pausing from the shock

"We shared the same dream?" Hiccup asked puzzled

"Weird huh? Is there anything else you remember?" Astrid asked

Hiccup took another look at the heart in her love letter. He then tried to think back to his dream.

"...The only other thing I can remember seeing is this exact same heart forming in front of us when we were facing something." Hiccup said

"Your dad said the freeze was coming?" Astrid asked somehow changing the subject

"Yeah. Why?" Hiccup asked confused

"I think that our dream, this heart, and the freeze that is coming, are spelling our demise." Astrid said worried

"...You could be right." Hiccup said not wanting to realize what Astrid said could be true

"Hiccup, even if we have to meet our demise, I will meet it with the viking I love." Astrid said hugging Hiccup

They both hugged for what they hoped would be forever. Astrid started to cry, and the black tears returned, staining Hiccup's vest.

"Don't cry Astrid." Hiccup said trying to comfort her

He tried not to cry as well, but a few tears slipped out.

"Hiccup, we'll both be killed later today." Astrid said in a way making him sound stupid

"We don't know that yet. For now, lets enjoy the time we have now." Hiccup said

Hiccup let go of Astrid for a split second to kiss her. At this point, it didn't matter how many people saw them. He just wanted Astrid to know that they would be alright.

"Hiccup." Astrid said after they broke for air

"Yes?" Hiccup asked

"No matter what happens, promise me this. Promise me that you'll still love me." Astrid said

"I've never stopped once, and I won't stop now Astrid." Hiccup said

"Thank you!" Astrid said kissing him on the check. One of Astrid's black stained tears slid onto his cheek

The tear slid from his cheek, down his arm, and started to form the same heart on the right side of the palm of his hand.

Just then, they heard a cry of mourning from the viking with the ill sister yesterday.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHE'S DEAD!" The viking cried leaning over his sister's dead body

He had remained in the medical center with his sister, hoping that she would be ok. He just couldn't accept that his sister was gone.

"She was to young." He said

The viking then took the body, and buried it behind his house.

"What was her name?" The doctor asked

"...Jane." The viking finally said

"She's at peace." The doctor said

"Yet another thing that's spelling our demise" Astrid said hugging Hiccup again burying her face in his shoulder

Hiccup hugged her back, and kissed Astrid deeply with passion, and concentrated like it was the only thing that mattered to him.

Just then, Stoik ruined the moment.

He cleared his throat.

Hiccup and Astrid then broke away from their kiss.

"Alright Hiccup, enough of all...this." Stoik said gesturing

"You just gestured to both of us." Hiccup said

"Exactly. Hiccup, you can't be together with Astrid." Stoik said

"Why? Why do you hate the fact so much that I'm finally happy?" Hiccup asked

"First off, you're too young." Stoik said

"I'm 15 for Thor's sake!" Hiccup yelled back

"Second, you don't know what love is." Stoik continued

"I DO KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" Hiccup yelled in protest

"Finally, I'm not ready for you to date yet, and you're growing up too fast." Stoik finally finished

"Dad, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Hiccup begged

Stoik didn't want to hear it. He was tired of having secrets kept from him.

"Enough Hiccup, I'm done." Stoik said

He then called Gobber over

"Gobber." Stoik said

Gobber walked up

"Separate em. Its time to end this." Stoik said

Stoik pulled Hiccup away from Astrid, and tied his hands behind his back. Gobber did the same thing with Astrid's hands.

The snow began to fall, and the dream that they shared, started to become reality.

They reached an extremely cold, snow covered forest. Almost everything around them seemed to be frozen. There were two paths infront of them. Stoik led Hiccup down one side, Astrid down the other.

Once they were separated, Hiccup began looking for Astrid. He caught a glimpse of her through the tree's.

"ASTRIIIDDD!" Hiccup called out

She remained silent.

"Why are you doing this!?" Hiccup asked demandingly

"You chose this." Stoik said

The same heart that began to form on Hiccup's hand, began to form on Astrid's hand the same way.

While they were walking, Stoik noticed something tucked in his son's tunic. He stopped walking

"Whats this?" Stoik asked grabbing what was tucked in Hiccup's tunic

Gobber noticed that Stoik stopped walking.

"Something wrong?" Gobber asked

"I found something. Hiccup was hiding something. See if Astrid is hiding something to." Stoik said

Gobber then saw something sticking out of Astrid's boot.

"Found it." Gobber said after reading it

Stoik managed to hand Gobber the other love letter through the thickness of the tree's.

"Burn them." Stoik said

Gobber then started a small fire, and burned the love letters. When they began to burn, the blackness from Astrid's hair on the letter mixed with some of the snowflakes turning them black.

As they resumed walking, Astrid wanted to tell Hiccup how much she will always love him, but her efforts didn't turn out, the only thing she could do was sing. She kept trying to escape Gobber's grasp, but couldn't. She then began to sing.

"Liiiiiithiiiiiiiuuuuuuummmmm mmmm. Don't wanna loock me uuup inside liiithiiuuuuummmmmmm. Don't wanna forget how it feelllsss withouutt liiiithiiiiiiuummmmmmmmmm. I wanna stay in loove with myy sorrowwww. Woooahhh oooo wooaahh aaoooo oooooooooooooooooooo, but God I wanna let it gooooooooooooooooo." Astrid started to sing

She kept on singing

"Cooooooooooommmmmmme to bed don't make me sleeeeppppp alooooneee. Coudln't hide the EMPTIENESS you LET IT SHOOOOWWWWWWW. Neverrrrrr wannnnnted it to beeeeeeee so coold. Just didn't DRIIINK ENOOOOUGH to say you loooooveeee me. I can't hoold onnn to mee, wonder whats wroooooong with me liiiiiiiiithiiiiiiiiuuuuuuum mmmmmmmm, don't wanna lock me uuppp insiiidddee liiithiiiiiuuuuuummmmmmm, don't wanna forget how it feels with out Liiiithiiiummmmmm." Astrid continued

They suddenly reached the end of the paths and reached a lake. More of her hair turned black as she sung her heart out, and the heart that formed on Hiccup and Astrid's hands, began to form around then at the lake. The blackness of the heart then turned the water black.

"I wanna stay in love with myy sorrowww, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Don't wanna lett it laayyy mee dowwnn thiiiisss tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime. Droowwnnn myy willl toooo flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Heeerreee inn the darrknnesss, I knoooww myyyysellffff. Can't breeaakk freee unttilll I LET IT GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO! OHHHHHHHHHH LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO! Darrrrrling, I forgive you afffffter alll. Anyythinng is bound or meant to bee aloneeee, and iinnn THE ENNNNNNND I guess I had to falllllllllllllllll. Always find my place umong the asssshhhhheeeeesssssss, I can't hold onnn to meee, wonnder WHATS WROONNNG WIITHHHH MEEE"

Astrid then got tossed in the lake. She kept on singing.

*SPLASH* "LIIIIIITHIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUMMMM MMMMMMMM! DON'T WANNA LOOOOOCK ME UUUUUP INSIIIDE! LIIIIIIITHIIIIIIIUUUUUUMMMMM MMMMMM!"

Astrid started to sink

"Don't wanna forrgett how it feelss without LIIIIIIIITHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMM! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III"

Sinks out of Hiccup's sight, but still sings despite the water starting to fill her mouth

"I'm gonna let it goooooooooooooo."

Astrid kept on sinking deeper and deeper in the lake

Hiccup kept on hoping that she would rise, but didn't.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!? I LOVED HER, AND YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! I WOULD RATHER DIE WITH HER THAN RATHER BE HERE FOR ONE SECOND WITHOUT HER!" Hiccup yelled in anger, sadness, and disbelief

"Your choice." Stoik said

He then tossed Hiccup in, and he began to sink. Hiccup saw Astrid farther away from him, and noticed something written on her headband.

"Love was forgotten, and washed away" The headband read

Hiccup soon reached the same depth as Astrid, and felt a burning sensation on his arms, and his black stained tunic. A message began appearing on him that read "Love was never forgotten, and weighed him down."

He then began attempting to swim to the lifeless, black haired Astrid.

Hiccup reached her, held her in her arms for a few seconds, and his eyes closed as he floated next to Astrid lifeless.

**Sooooooooooooooo, what do you guys think? This is probably the most I've ever worked on a chapter in this fanfic. I might leave this here to begin my Christmas HTTYD called Mistletoe Madness. Review review review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Dragon Adrenaline

**Ok, STOP! Before you even read the title, bring up the songs What Have You Done by Within Temptation, Made of Stone by Evanesence, and Whisper by Evanesence. Play What Have You Done first, then Made of Stone, and Whisper last. I don't care when the first two songs stop, and the other plays, but just make sure you play Whisper when you read "While you think of that". You can thank me later...again. Enjoy.**

Young Viking Love

Chapter 12

Dragon Adrenaline

Things didn't look good for Hiccup and Astrid. The clock was ticking on their lives. Who would save the day? Thats right, TOOTHLESS!

At this point, Toothless didn't care how much destruction he caused, he had to save his trainer's life, along with his girlfriend. He felt a great rush of energy that literally consumed him. His eyes had an extreme frantic look, and he was determined to save them both.

Toothless grunted, dashed through the plaza, and let out a loud roar.

"NIIIIGHT FUUUUUUURRRRRRRYYYYY!" A viking yelled

He ran through the plaza at 8000 times his top speed, and made his way to the frozen wasteland where Hiccup and Astrid were. As he made his way there, his mind kept sending him visions of Hiccup and Astrid in the lake gasping for breath.

He reached the forest, and where one path separated into two. He chose neither, and ran through the tree's straight through the center. He must have destroyed over 500 of them while running as fast as he could.

Stoik and Gobber heard something slicing through the tree's.

"What in the?" Stoik asked baffled at the sound of the noise

"That doesn't sound good." Gobber said

Toothless then charged through the last of the tree's, let out yet another roar.

"GET DOWN!" Stoik yelled as him and Gobber hit the floor

Toothless leaped as high as he could without Hiccup controlling his prosthetic tail, spread his wings, and dove in the black lake of darkness to save Hiccup and Astrid.

As he began swimming deeper and deeper to save them, he had Hiccup and Astrid in his sight, and he without any hesitation whatsoever despite him getting short on breath, began nudging both Hiccup and Astrid so they were sort of on Toothless's back, while he swam back up to the surface. He didn't know what was going to happen next, but all that mattered to him right now, was saving them both.

When Toothless reached the surface, he caught some air, spread his wings, and perfectly landed. He bowed his head so Hiccup and Astrid slid off, and landed side by side, in the freezing snow.

Toothless looked at Hiccup and Astrid as they both layed completely still, as if they were dead. He then tried bringing Hiccup back to life by trying to force the water out of him. He kept headbutting his stomach to force the water out of him, it worked. Hiccup began coughing up the water. He kept coughing so much that it hurt to the point of his chest feeling as if it was going to burst.

When Hiccup was finally done coughing, he turned to Astrid, and began doing what Toothless did. He made some progress, but then he tried giving Astrid mouth to mouth, it worked.

Then, as if being controlled by something, Hiccup took off his black stained vest, and tunic, knelt on his knees, and leaned back. He felt the message that was burned on his arms being erased. He let out a scream.

"DDDDAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Hiccup yelled as he felt the message being erased from his arms.

Astrid felt the same way that Hiccup did, but for her, the blackness of her hair began changing back to her normal blonde color, which seemed to take forever since the color was extremely thick. The blackness began to slowly melt off, and blend in with the snow. She put her hands on her head as she saw the color melt off, and slowly drip down her hands, then blend into the snow.

Hiccup then came out of his trance, the message now fully erased from his arms, and his tunic no longer ripped, and the colors of both his vest and tunic returned to normal. He put them back on, and went over to Astrid.

He knelt beside her as she sat up.

"Hiccup." Astrid said in a low voice reaching out to him

"I'm here Astrid." Hiccup said taking her hand comforting her

The snow began falling again, and the two revived lovers felt as if their eyes said all that needed to be said.

Hiccup then noticed that Toothless tackled Stoik to the ground, his eyes widened as if they were literally saying "If you ever do this to Hiccup and Astrid again, or EVER put them in harms way for a second time, I won't hesitate to go in for the kill!"

He thought that Toothless was going to blast Stoik point blank at his face. He ran over to him, and stopped him.

"Toothless! Don't! It's ok." Hiccup yelled pushing him aside

"Thanks for savin us there bud." Hiccup said hugging him after calming him down

He then turned around to Astrid still standing where she was. Hiccup walked over to her, held out his hand, Astrid took it, and the last of the blackness in her hair melted off as they walked back to the village. Not even looking at Stoik or Gobber. Toothless followed a few feet behind them.

Stoik then dropped on his knee's when Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless were out of sight.

"...I did this. I'm sorry Hiccup. I'm so sorry for everything." Stoik said

When the three reached the village, Toothless headed back to his place. He didn't want to ruin the moment, and he knew what was going to happen next.

"Well, this is probably the craziest relationship I've been in. Technically its my only relationship." Hiccup said chuckling

"Yeah. No kidding." Astrid said

Hiccup started staring at Astrid

"What?" Astrid asked

"Oh, its nothing." Hiccup said

"No. Its something." Astrid said

Hiccup still didn't say what he wanted to

"While you think of that, follow me back to my place." Astrid said smiling

They walked over to her place, and went inside. Astrid closed the door, and made her room completely dark. Hiccup heard the sound of Astrid's footsteps, but he couldn't see her.

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked hearing her footsteps in her room

"I'm right here." Astrid said giggling

"Where? I don't see you." Hiccup said

She then lit a candle.

"Oh. You're there." Hiccup said walking to her

Astrid let her hair down, and put her arms around Hiccup. He put his arms around her.

She tossed her hairband to the floor.

"Hiccup." Astrid said

"Yes?" Hiccup asked

"Will you always love me? Now and forever? No matter what anyone thinks of us as a couple?" Astrid asked

"Yes. Always and forever sweetheart." Hiccup said

They both kissed with as much passion as they could put into this kiss. This one was special because they had a near death experience, and they never wanted to let go of each other. Astrid and Hiccup moved to her bed, and they kept kissing the whole night.

"Want to sleep with me again?" Astrid asked smiling

"What do you think? Yes." Hiccup said feeling her blonde hair

Hiccup walked over the candle to blow it out.

"Don't Hiccup." Astrid said

"Don't blow out the candle. Just let it burn." Astrid said

"Ok. Fine." Hiccup said climbing back into bed with her

He was about to close his eyes, but Astrid stopped him.

"Don't close your eyes." Astrid said

"Why?" Hiccup asked

"I want to remember you for this night, if anything else happens to us." Astrid said

Hiccup got the feeling that she wanted him to do the same

"Ok Astrid." Hiccup said

After this, they both looked at one another the whole night, not daring to close their eyes. It was as if the love they shared and gazing into one another's eyes gave them enough nerve to do this. The candle kept burning through the night.

As the night progressed, they still kept staring into one another's eyes.

"What will happen tomorrow? Will your dad finally accept us as a couple?" Astrid asked still staring into Hiccup's eyes

"Who knows? We won't find out till then." Hiccup said smiling

Hiccup moved in for a kiss. The kiss lasted forever

"Mwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhh" Hiccup and Astrid sighed as they broke for air.

**Okaaaayyyyyyyy, so I finally finished this chapter! WOOHOOO! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I won't update till I get at least 40 or more reviews, and 20 favs for this. I'll see ya next time!**

**CreativeWriter96**

**Out**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	13. 13 Another note (will be deleted)

**Ok, I know a lot of you are demnding chapter 13 of YVL (Young Viking Love), but I think I'm going to put this on hold for the moment cause me and a few of my buds are going to write this other HTTYD fanfic that I had an idea for a while now. Still working on a title for it.**

**CreativeWriter96**

**Out**


End file.
